Journey Home
by JohnDowe
Summary: Amidst the new mission the crew have in Season 15, this tells of the dangers and how Washington and Carolina's newly found relationship may survive as they're pulled once again into another adventure. (Originally titled Season 15: Washlina)
1. Chapter 1

After all the excitement that those reporters brought Washington sat quietly alone in his dark room. He spent that last few months of freedom he had trying to forget about the past and move on. And was ready. He was about to, he was gonna tell the guys the news and then they came. Those reporters had to arrive and bring along their conspiracy with them, not caring about for the betterment of sim troopers or the Freelancers. The scares on his body told the story of a battle hardened soldier worn down from fighting fight after fight and still they insisted on sending him out there.

He was just sick and tired of it all. He just wanted to finally retire for good and not have to fight someone else's battle. And now he was being dragged along in yet another wild goose chase. He just wanted to finally be done with this life and finally start on his next one.

"There you are." Carolina said when she walked into the room. She walked over to the night stand and turned on the lamp to lighten the dark room ever so. "I was looking for you. You disappeared after those reporters finished. Didn't want to give an interview?" She joked but Washington didn't laugh.

"No. Just wanted some quiet." He said flat. Carolina could tell he was upset. She wasn't entirely certain why he was but she knew he was. He was always stiff and hunched with his posture and his speech, like he was still carrying the burdens of his past after all these years.

She took a seat right beside him on the bed. He didn't move or show any sign of acknowledgement of her presence. "Wash whats wrong?" She asked in the most sincerest way possible and placed her hand on his shoulder. Washington turned when he felt her touch. He stared at the hand and then turned to her eyes. She could see the anger in his dull greyed eyes.

"I'm just tired Carolina." He said and stood up pacing around the room dragging his hands through his hair and down his face. "I'm sick and tired of all this. This bullsh*t that keeps finding us." He spoke with much rage, nearly shouting.

"Are you talking about Church?" She asked.

"What do you think!" He snapped.

Carolina turned away from him not wanting to show how hurt and frustrated she was. She didn't understand why he could be so upset about all this. There was a chance one of their friends might be alive. Why wouldn't he want to take that chance. "Wash. They brought us evidence from Kimball." Carolina stood up and walked over to stand by him. "There might be a chance that Church might be alive. We need to follow this lead." She said but Washington wasn't having it.

"Why? Why do we have to? Why can't we just let this go! Why can't we just tell them to leave so we can finally-" He said and then stopped when he felt her hands touch his face. They were face to face starring into each others eyes. They could see the only thing they ever saw in each other. Pain and sadness. He reached up and removed her hands from his face and then rested on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him wanting let him know that he wasn't alone. She also wanted to move on. "I'm tired Carolina. I just want to start our new life. Instead of chasing another ghost."

"I know." She whispered. She understood completely. He wanted to live a dream that was coming true only to be shattered.

It was the same dream that she wanted that was being torn away from them. It was a week ago. They were just sitting on the roof of their base watching the stars and talking. That was when he asked the two questions. If she was ready to move on. And if she wanted to do it with him. And thats when he showed the ring.

She was shocked and silent and the look of hope on his face slowly began to fade as he stood up and prepared himself for the bombardment of her anger and waited for her to scream at him about how he found the gall to ask her this. Instead she leapt into his arms and kissed him with tears streaming down her face feeling happier then she ever had in years. She said yes. Not because she was alone and thought maybe because he was the logical solution, but because she loved him. She learned to love him as the years of combat passed, from respect, to trust, to admire, and now to love.

They were supposed to tell everyone that day that they were getting married, and then _they_ had to arrive.

They were now sitting back on the bed still in each other arms. Neither wanted to let go believing that if they did, then the dream would finally come to an end. A part of her wished that the reporters never came, then they could have finally moved on, they could have gotten married, gotten a house, maybe had a couple kids; they could have been happy.

"I can't let this go Wash." Carolina whispered. "I need to do this. And I need _you_."

"I know." He said and finally pulled away. He wiped away the lone tear she had on her face. They both gave a smile. "I won't argue. Just promise me that when this is over, we're done. We'll be together."

Carolina smiled wider. "I'll show you." She said and stood up and fetch Washington's laptop much to his confusion. She opened it and found the realtor website for the house that Washington had been eyeing for a week. A large two story house in the country with in acre of open untouched land for sale. It was meant to be a surprise, but she found it two days ago. She clicked the button to purchase.

"What are you doing? We probably won't see it for weeks maybe months." Washington tried to reason.

Carolina smiled even more. As she put the laptop away and moved to sit on Washington's lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. But when we come back, our house will be ready and waiting for us." She said and kissed him. "I promise."

Washington smiled again, believing every word she said. And she was right. Instead of coming back to this base, they could move in to their new home and finally be able live their new life together. He kissed her again and brought her down as he laid back on to the bed. They kissed each other while in each others arms, happy for the moment, reminiscing in the dream they would have together. They pulled away again so they could look in each others eyes seeing the happiness and love in them. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and everything hurt. His head, his arms, his legs, his bones, everything inside felt broken. After the Tartudraus crashed into the temple of the Destruction it blew an enormous and powerful gusts of wind through the area. They thought that Carolina's shield would hold but the strong shockwave proved to much to handle. The shield gave up, shattering and launched the two agents away.

After finally waking up Washington scanned the area looking for any sign of his partner but she was nowhere in sight. "Carolina." He called through his radio. "Carolina, come in. Where'd you go?" He called again but there was no response. He tried getting back to his feet but his whole body ached and he felt a sharp pain at his side. When he finally built up the strength he pushed himself off the ground only to collapse back to his knees from the pain at his side. He shrieked from the intense pain. He turned and saw that there was a piece of debris lodged in his side. He tore the piece off his body, nearly three inches lodged into his body probably slicing up some of his organs in the process. He groaned and cursed from the pain, but he got back to his feet and started his search.

"Carolina!" He called out as he walked trough the damaged landscape and through the rubble of the Temple. "Where are you?" he called again but nothing. He clutched the wound at his side where he was bleeding. He didn't have any BioGel to he'd have to hold out until he could get proper medical attention. He chuckled at himself, thinking about how he was injured but Carolina was probably without a scratch. "Carolina come on, we need to get going." He called out again. "Come on, are we playing hide and-" But stopped mid-sentence when he spotted something cyan colored under a piece debris.

Without thinking Washington charged toward the sight at full speed until the view came clear. "No no no no no!" The cyan was Carolina's boot. He ran and then grabbed the broken metal and with all his strength tried pulling it off her. "Carolina I'm here!" He said but there was no response. After a bit of a struggle he finally lifted the metal off his partner and threw it aside. He looked down and saw Carolina lying on the ground bleeding terribly, she was empaled on rebar in three different places. Her helmet was cracked with a hole, her breathing was fast and uneven and her hand was shacking.

Washington tried his hardest to contain himself, he couldn't bare seeing her like this. "C-Carolina!" He said and removed his helmet and hers so he could see her face. "Carolina!" He said again. She slowly turned to face him seeing the fear and horror on his face.

"Wash?" She said weak. "I-I'm sorry. I I thought-"

"Don't say anything." He said and moved his hands under her body so he could pull her off the spikes. "Just hold on Carolina. I'm gonna get you out of here." He said. Carolina reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and waited. Washington slowly lifted Carolina off the ground, she cried when she felt the spikes slide out and then Washington gently put her back down on soft ground. There was a lot of blood on the rubble that she used to be, she was still losing a lot of blood and fast. "Don't worry Carolina. I'm gonna get you out. I promise. We're get-"

He felt Carolina's hand on his cheek which silenced him. He reached up and held her hand, she was pale and her eyes were slowly fading, her breathing was withering. "Stay with me." She managed to whisper out.

Washington was breaking and started tearing up. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm not leaving you. I promise to get you out of- Carolina?" He said with a broken voice. Her hand went limp in his hand and she gently lied back on the ground. She was dead. "No no no no! NO!" Washington cried out.

He put his hands on her face feeling how cold her skin turned and felt no pulse. She didn't breath. " Carolina. Please." He said and started to cry. He he completely collapsed on the ground crying. He rested his forehead on hers, his tears landing on her face, he cried hard because the woman he loved was dead.. "No. Please Carolina." He cried. "Don't leave!" And he cried more. "Please God not her."

From close behind he heard the sound of someone closing in slowly. He heard a familiar groan behind and the sound of a gun cocking. "You f**ks!" It was Felix. Washington didn't bother facing him. "You just couldn't let go." He said again. He shuffled and limped closer. "She wasn't good enough to last this long." he mocked.

Washington got to one knee and slowly stood up and turned around to face him. He was angry. "You take that back!" he demanded.

"She's dead because she wasn't good enough."

"YOU F**KING TAKE THAT BACK!" Washington shouted. "She didn't deserve this."

"You both f**king deserve this! That bitch got what was coming." Felix mocked again and fired three shots into his chest. Washington collapsed to the ground rolling in pain. He rolled over and crawled to Carolina's body once again embracing her.

Felix stepped closer again slowly approaching with a few rounds in his gun left. He approached closer and thats when Washington snapped. "Stay away from her!" he barked. "Don't f**king touch her." Felix kicked him off Carolina and then fired two shots into her head. Washington screamed unable to bear seeing him desecrate her body. Felix then turned around and stomped on his chest three times before finally stuffing the barrel of his gun in his mouth.

"What do have to say now!" Felix said. Washington didn't say anything. He just reached over and held Carolina's hand and waited to die. Felix pulled the trigger.

* * *

At the sound of the loud gun shot, Washington woke up panting hard like his heart was gonna burst from his bare chest. It was all a nightmare. He tried convincing himself that it was only a dream, that it wasn't real. But it all felt real. His heart ached from seeing Carolina die he could practically feel the barrel of the gun in his mouth. His heart was still pounding. When he turned to his side his heart slowed and he was relieved to see Carolina sleeping beside her.

He almost forgot that they had landed in the middle of the woods and set up camp to get some rest. After setting up camp and climbing into their sleeping mat they had sex just as a way to finally enjoy being alone from the reds and blues. It was a great experience and he had hoped that Carolina enjoyed it as much as he did. They were both still naked with their clothes were still scattered around the cabin of the pelican.

Seeing her sleeping right beside him was currently the best sight he had seen in a long time. He lied back down right next to her and rested his forehead on hers, feeling the heat radiating from her body and her breath on his skin. She was alive. Sleeping. Resting blissfully. He gently brushed back strands of her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek and he saw Carolina smile.

Washington finally stood up from their sleeping mat and walked over to the ramp of the cabin. He took a seat at the edge of the ramp with his legs dangling off the edge and he just stared out into the woods. He was still shaking from his dream and could feel the hairs stand across his back. He still couldn't get over what he saw.

Seeing Carolina so beaten and wounded like that made him shutter. She was dying, she needed help, he needed to save her but he couldn't anything. He felt completely helpless, just standing to the side and unable to save the woman he loved. She died right there in his arms. The image haunted him. He put his hands to the side of his head like he was squeeze the memory out of his head. He could still hear the way she sounded, terrified, in pain, shuddering breath.

"Wash?" He heard her call. He turned around and saw her awake. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. "What are you doing awake?"

"I, I just couldn't sleep." He said.

Carolina scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Whats going on Wash? Are you upset about the mission?"

"No its not that." Washington said. He couldn't bear looking at her. Despite seeing her when he woke up, he was afraid of looking at her.

"Then what is it? Is it the house?" She asked again, but Washington still wouldn't look at her. "Wash look at me. Whats the problem?"

She reached over to hold his cheek and turned his face to face her. Washington held her hand pressing it on his cheek. He liked her hands they were warm. His eyes started to tear and he fell over, crying on her shoulder. Carolina didn't know why he was crying, but she held onto him hugging him tightly. "I saw you die." he finally said.

Carolina's eyes widened when he said that. His grasp around her tightened like he was afraid to let go. Carolina wrapped he arms around him feeling the scars all around his back and his shoulders, unable to even imagine the pain he'd been through. "I watched you die." he said again through tears.

Carolina gently lifted Washington up so that she could see his eyes. His tired greyed eyes that used to be blue. She reached forward and kissed him, wanting to take away that pain and replace it with love. She wanted to show him that everything was alright. She finally pulled away and rested her forehead on his and with her hands on his cheeks. "I just tired." He said. They just sat there together silently. Washington stopped crying just feeling Carolina so warm and close to him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you." She said back to him. She finally pulled away, looking into his eyes and wiping the tears from his face. "Everything will be okay. We'll just finish this job. And then we're going home." She said.

They went back and climbed back into their mat to go back to sleep. Washington scooted closer to Carolina and wrapped his arms around her waist. Carolina smiled. She drifted off to sleep and she began to dream.

She was at their house walking down the stairs to the living room. There was Washington, her husband, and their friends. The Reds and Blues and Church. Washington walked over her and kissed her and then started rubbing her large belly. She was about eight months pregnant. She's thinking they would have a girl. In the dream they were happy. She hoped that they would be just as happy once this was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything around her seemed to be in a blur. Every sound distorted, her head ached and felt dizzy. She could hear voices close by, muffled and distorted. They sounded too familiar to be for any comfort. once her eyes regained focused she turned around to the source of the voice and saw Washington, he was wearing their old armor from back in Project Freelancer. He was distraught like he had just heard something terrible.

 **"I'm sorry Carolina okay. I, I just thought-"** Washington said so sad and heart broken. It hurt Carolina hearing him like that.

"Wash, you did nothing wrong." She said. She wanted to reach up to touch his face, but felt a horrifying presence almost losing all her breath when another Carolina some how phased through her body. This other Carolina also wore old Project Freelancer armor. She was angry, the other Carolina marched right up to him and started yelling to his face.

 **"Oh you thought! You just thought, because he's not around that I'd come crawling to you!?"** She mocked him.

 **"No, no thats not it at all."** Washington said. **"I'm sorry okay, but I have feelings for-"**

 **"I don't give a flying f**k about your feelings."** Said the. It angered Carolina hearing her other self talking to him like this.

"Stop it!" She demanded. "Stop yelling at him!" She was virtually non-existent in this conversation.

 **"What in hell made you think that I could ever love you?!"** The other Carolina said. Hearing her say that with such distain broke the real Carolina's heart. She turned to Washington who just had the look of pure devastation. She started hearing a cacophony of laughs surrounding them, mocking poor Washington. They all sounded so close to home it hurt, South, North, C.T., York, Maine, all laughing at Washington's misery. **"You! The worst soldier in our team!"**

"SHUT UP!" Carolina shouted and then turned back to Washington who had his eye to the ground now. "Wash, don't listen to them. Its not true, I do love you."

She could right behind her the other Carolina's voice up close, like she was spitting in Washington's face. **"I'd rather quit the project and my entire military career then be in love with a f**king retard like you!"** She said with such venom it burned.

She lost it. Carolina turned around with tears in her eyes fist loaded and ready to shatter the other Carolina's skull with one hard punch. "SHUT UP!" She cried and swung. Her fist phased through the other Carolina sending her whole body through the premonition. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as the the event blew all the air out of her lungs. The laughing grew louder and louder as she saw Washington eyes begin to tear from the humiliation and the pain of rejection.

The other Carolina then punched Washington in the gut and he collapsed to the floor groaning in pain. The other Carolina grinned and then kicked some dirt at him. **"Your f**king pathetic."** she said and then stormed off.

Washington slowly got back up to his knees covering his face trying hide the fact that he was crying. Soon coming up from behind him the familiar laugh of the ghostly tan colored Freelancer approached him. Carolina was now raging inside, screaming on the inside, _leave him alone or I'll f**king kill you_. Ghost York got close to Washington and started patting him on the shoulder.

 **"I tried telling you man. A dame like Carolina needs a real man. And you, well-"** he started laughing. **"You just don't cut. Never could, never will."** he said and gave him a smack at the back of the head.

Carolina finally got back to her feet and ran to Washington who also gotten back to his feet. She couldn't bare seeing him like this, and seeing them mock him. "Wash please. Don't listen to them, its not true." He didn't listen or even acknowledge her presence. "Wash please look at me. I love you Wash. I do, I love you." She pleaded with him. She reached up to touch his face only to have his hand snatch her wrist. He looked up at her, eyes red from crying and with pain and anger. He threw her hand away.

 **"Just leave me alone."** He said and started walking off. Carolina begged him to come back but he wouldn't listen. **"Go away."**

"Wash, don't leave me. Please." She begged and ran to him grabbing his hand. "Wash listen to me, I love you. I swear to God I love you. I've always loved you."

Washington shoved her away, pushing her to the ground. He turned to her angry and shouting. **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY! Go be with your f**king boyfriend!"** He shouted and stormed off.

Carolina sat on the ground hugging her knees and started to cry. She never seen him so angry and heart broken, she wanted to tell him, show him that she did love him, she did, and he just left her. She cried more then she had in a long time, and begged him to come back. "Please come back. I love you. Please come back."

As she sat there crying, feeling abandoned by the man she loved, felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. She looked up to see Washington with a scared and concerned look on his face. "Hey hey, calm down." He said with such a calm, caring and soothing voice. "It's alright, I'm right here. Your safe."

Carolina looked around and saw that they were still in the Pelican. She turned back and wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. She started apologizing profusely about what she had said. She didn't say directly to him, but she still felt responsible. "I'm sorry Wash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't go."

Washington hugged her back bringing her in close and holding her tightly. He paid no attention to her apologies, he just paid attention to trying to bring her back to reality. "Its okay Carolina, it was just a bad dream." Carolina's crying slowly began to die down to a sob but she still held on to him. She curled up in his chest and Washington still held onto her close. " _shh shh_ _shh_ It's okay. I'm here."

There was a silence in the cabin of the ship, only the humming of the ship engines kept silence away from them. Carolina finally managed to calm down her sobbing stopped and she felt at peace being here in Washington's arms. Washington planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Everything will be okay. I'm not leaving you."

* * *

After a few more hours of traveling in silence they finally managed to find the island where the old Freelancer had been living for the past couple years. Carolina had already told Washington about Illinois, how he and York used to be drinking buddies and his dream about his island home. He was mostly York's friend then hers, she honestly didn't know him that well, apart from what she remembered from when the two hung out in the old days.

They landed a short walk away from the beach and then made their way toward the small hut. After their initial search all seemed abandoned. All personal affects were left behind, food and water were still sitting around, like he just up and vanished. "Did you find anything?" Carolina asked.

"No. Just looks like he up and left. No sign, not even a note." Washington answered. He opened up one of the footlockers seeing that it was left untouched. Maybe they weren't thinking clearly, believing that he just disappeared. "Maybe he just went for a walk."

"In armor?"

"Hey, often do _we_ wear our armor on?" He questioned which brought Carolina silence. He did have a point, they practically lived in their armor.

While looking around the hut Washington found the picture hanging on the wall. An old group photo of York, Carolina, Illinois and South. Seeing the photo, seeing Carolina and York together made him uneasy. He remembered they were technically together. He felt like he somehow betrayed their friendship, York was his friend and Carolina's girlfriend. And now they were engaged. But why would he be upset. She had moved on and they wanted to be together.

For Carolina the old photo was uncomfortable, she couldn't get the dream out of her mind. She lowered her head, her helmet hiding the fact she was closing her eyes. She started imagining. That picture was taken so many years ago. She was a different person back then, and so was he. If he _had_ really told her the truth, she probably would have ridiculed him. Maybe not publicly but still, it would scar him for life. She just couldn't bare the thought of hurting him so much on any level. Without thinking she reached over and grabbed Washington's hand. He gave a gentle squeeze as a reminder that he was still with her, and caring for her. He could see the smile behind her VISR.

They stepped outside and sat down in the sand, removing their helmets so they can take in the fresh salt water breeze. It had been a long time since either one of them got to enjoy just relaxing on the beach, even for the moment. Washington didn't have to say anything, she knew what he wanted to ask. She just leaned over and curled up on his chest. Washington wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"I'm sorry Wash." She apologized again for what seemed to be no reason. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Carolina what are you talking about?" He asked. He figured it had something to do with her dream, and why she woke up this morning crying.

She didn't cry anymore, but she still felt pained by what she had said to him. "My dream, I hurt you. Back in Freelancer I mocked you and humiliated you because... you said you loved me." She said, her voice breaking when she mentioned the love part. "And I screamed and I yelled at you. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Washington gently placed another kiss on her cheek rubbed her arm. "Carolina you never did anything like that. You've never hurt me like that."

"What about back in the Project?" She asked.

"Well, lets be honest, I was kinda sh*t." He said which made them laugh. "Yeah sure you've shouted at me, called me names, and beat on me a few times, but thats because you wanted me to be better. You wanted me to be prepared for when the sh*t hit the fan and to always be ready." Carolina smiled at his kind words. "You pushed me to be a better soldier, and I did. I would have never made it this far without you."

She looked up to look him in the eye and saw honesty. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I mean without your, _kind words of encouragement_ , I wouldn't have made a week." They both laughed.

"Thats not true. You were a good man. And a good soldier."

"Well thanks to you, I became a better soldier. And a better man."

She smiled, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You did become a better man."

They both smiled and sat there together for what felt like hours. Just taking the moment to breath the fresh salt water air and enjoy the sound of the water. Just for a moment they felt as though everything was right in the world. Washington brought his hand up and slowly brushed Carolina's hair back and planted a small kiss on her forehead. This moment together in the sand made them more excited for the future with their lives together. Once this mission was finished they would move to their new home, they would get married and maybe further down the line they'd have a kid or two. All their dreams just within arms reach. All that was left was to bring Church home.

Washington finally got back to his feet and brushed off the sand from his armor. Carolina did the same and then put on their helmets again. "This was nice Wash." She said.

"Yeah. Maybe once this is over we could come back. For like a vacation." He said. She smiled at the idea. He turned around ready to move when she spotted the red beam dancing around the sand and then landing on Washington. "Probably best not to tell the other-"

"SNIPER!" She shouted and tackled him throwing them both back into the hut just as shot rang out kicking up sand where they previously stood. They ducked down and were now laying on the ground as a second shot sounded hitting the far wall through the open window.

"Damn it. Way to ruin a nice moment." Washington commented. "Did you see anything?"

"No." Carolina said. She pulled her Battle Rifle and loaded the next round. She slowly peeked her head up the window and gently opened the curtain for a peek. Another shot rang hitting the wall next to the window. "Damn it! couldn't see him."

Washington looked around the room and spotted a small chard of a broken mirror. He picked it up and slowly slid it outside trying to get a peek at the sniper. After a minute he could see off the reflection an armored soldier with a sniper rifle. "Hey, hey I see him." The sniper looked to be wearing old Freelancer armor. "I think its Illinois."

"You sure?" Carolina asked.

"Aqua colored armor? Timmy helmet?"

Carolina looked at the photo that was now sitting on the ground and saw the image of Illinois. "Yeah thats sounds like him."

The mirror shard that Washington was holding shattered in his hand as Illinois shot it sending pieces everywhere "Sh*t! Well, how do we get him to stop shooting?" Carolina tossed her weapons out the doorway and after a moment of debating Washington did the same thing. "Well, now what?"

Carolina opened up the comm link to old Freelancer frequencies hoping that he might be listening. "This is Agent Carolina from Project Freelancer, Agent Illinois please respond." There was nothing. She switched over to another frequency. "This Carolina of Project Freelancer, Illinois are you there?" Still there was nothing. She kept searching through the different frequencies asking making the same statement, just hoping that it really was Illinois and not some one who was just wearing his armor. "This Agent Carolina, Illinois are you there?"

There was static on the line for a moment, they both remained silent in the hut and the shoots stopped. She tried hailing him again. "This Carolina, are you there Illinois?"

After a moment of static there was a response. "[Carolina?]"

She recognized the voice. "Yes! Illinois is that you?"

"[W-what the hell are you doing?]"

"Illinois please stop shooting us, we're friendly." She stood up off the ground and Washington did the same. "It's just me and Washington. We're coming out, we're unarmed."

She said and the two slowly walked out of the hut with there hands up. They stood outside and turned to the cliff where Illinois was camping. His aqua armor stood out from the green tall grass. When they tried to step closer he fired by the feet. "Illinois what the hell!" Carolina shouted.

"[Take off your helmets. Let me see your faces.]" He said over the radio. After a second the two removed their helmets and dropped them in the sand. He recognized their faces and their eyes. It took him a moment for Washington, he remembered him being blonde but then noticed some blonde tips over the brown. "[Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t, it really is you guys!]"

He put the sniper rifle on his back and ran to his old colleagues who were now grabbing their helmets. He finally made it standing in front of them, he was manic about seeing them. "Oh, my God, oh my God, its just so good to see friendly faces again. I, I'm still not sure if your really here."

Washington put his hand on his shoulder to try and ground him to reality. "Its okay buddy."

"Yeah, we're really here." Carolina added.

"Yeah. No, I get that, its just, its good to see you guys again." He said still shaking and holding onto there arms and shoulders, as if he feared they were only a figment of his imagination. He seemed a bit dilusional, staring at them and talking to them as though they presence was some sort of miracle, most likely from the extended period of isolation. However despite the awkwardness, it was good to see a friendly face again.


	4. Chapter 4

After another hour of catching up, Illinois started showing the two around beach and the rest of the island starting with his little shack which was where he lived alone (most of the time), to deeper inside the jungle where his little cabin that he abandoned years ago and was now in disrepair and to the east were the springs where he got clean drinking water. South of the cabin was a grove of trees that grew fruit of all sorts, next to that was an old garden that seemed to have been neglected for years, only old, black, rotting vegetables were left and then to the west was a large cave where he said they could stay and park their Pelican, it would stay safe and hidden from storms or other _interlopers_. It seemed isolation also made him paranoid as well. He explained that when he heard their ship coming he ran into hiding, believing they were government spooks sent from ONI or other UNSC boogymen.

He continued with his paranoia as they made their journey back to the Pelican. "Man, you guys had me worried, I thought you were some spooks coming to finally get rid of me." he gave a quiet laugh that only made Carolina and Washington uneasy. "It-its just really good to see you guys again." He said.

He offered them beers to which they declined, not feeling confident in what it was he was actually drinking given the level of disarray his island was. Carolina handed him a water which he accepted. "You okay Illinois, you don't seem okay." She said.

"I don't? Oh, sorry." He said and drank his beer finishing it in one go. "It's just been hard since Lindsay left." He explained and then sat down.

"Lindsay? You were with Oklahoma?" Washington asked. He remembered the name from his time in the Recovery Force, she was listed a KIA.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. "We had some pretty good times and we made things work. And the nights were the best. Like, sex like, all the time."

Carolina rolled her eyes and just ignored the creepy look on his face. "Well where is she?"

His smile vanished and he leaned forward put his face in his lap. He started sobbing and calling out her name. "Ooohhh, Lindsay! I'm so sorry!" He cried out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Carolina felt er heart ache, remembering her own turmoil from earlier. Washington took her hand in his knowing that she was starting to hurt again. She felt comfort with his touch.

"We had a fight, I got drunk, called her a whore and then passed out. The next morning, gone man." He said with tears in his eyes. "I loved her man."

Carolina didn't have the courage to comfort, dealing with her own inner pain, but thankfully Washington was there to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, we've all made mistakes. Believe me." He said. "How about we take the night off and relax. Then tomorrow we can leave and continue our mission. You help us, we help you find her, and you tell her." He said with that clam and comforting voice of his that made Carolina smile.

Illinois looked back up and started wiping the tears from his face. He took a deep breath and then took a drink of water before finally calming himself. "Yeah, that sounds good." He said and then got back up from the seat. "Why don't I help you guys get settled. Get this bird in the cave."

"We've got some extra supplies you can have." Carolina said and pointed toward some sealed crates that they probably wouldn't be needing. "Come on just give me a hand."

She took a crate and Illinois took another and they started walking out of the ship and delivering them to his old hut. They dropped four crates filled with food and water and one more with medical supplies. They sat there on the boxes as they watched Washington lifted the Pelican off the ground and slowly made his way towards the cave. "[Being seeing you soon.]" She heard Washington say over the radio.

"Roger that." She replied smiling as the ship slowly made its way behind the trees.

Illinois opened one of the crates and pulled an MRE and started snacking. He stared at her for a second as he chewed and swallowed on the ration. "So. I heard about York."

Carolina winced slightly at the mention of his name. "Yeah."

"I know how close you two were." He said and took another drink from his beer that he pulled out of nowhere. "I'm sorry."

Carolina didn't say much only lowered her head. She felt more so anger then sadness, remembering her dream how ghost York mocked Washington. "Thanks." She said with a slight pinch of venom.

"I can't even begin to imagine, how it must've felt. Learning that person you love died." He kept going on, which more so annoyed her then comforted her. "It must be nice having Wash with you, you know to have someone to talk to about him."

Carolina just gave a huff. "Actually we don't talk about him. Like ever." She said.

"You don't?" He asked almost with a certain cadence. "Too painful?"

"No. Its just-" She said and started thinking if her relationship was even any of his business. "-just, I've moved on."

"Ohh." He said his suspicion confirmed. "I see." He said again with an inflection.

That remark made her snap at him. She whipped around and called him out. "You have something you wanna say!"

Her reaction surprised him and left a shock on his face. "Hey, hey its nothing. Its just, just when I saw you two-"

"You mean when you were shooting at us!" She accused.

"Yeah. Well, before that part, I saw you two, well-"

"-Yeah!"

"Well, you two seemed pretty cozy together." He said and took another sip of his beer. "I'm just wondering what he would think. Not sure he would like it, you being his girl and all." He said and then took another drink

That made Carolina stare at him with bitter anger. "First off, I was never _his girl_ and secondly f**k you!"

"Don't get defensive! And seriously, Wash, as a f**k buddy? Wash!"

Carolina didn't respond for a moment. She just turned around and refused to give him the luxury of a response. She could hear him take another sip. It made her angry just thinking about how York would react. If they had followed his distress call, if they found him alive. How he would react to learning about her and Washington? Maybe he would've understood, he'd had been dead for nearly two years, she morned his death and for so long, and Washington was there like he always was and they were happy together. Maybe he would've understood that, and be happy for them.

Or maybe she was just being naive. Maybe had they rescued him, he would immediately want to get back together, without even thinking that just maybe she might had moved on, she could already imagine the looks on his face, sadness and or anger believing that she just gave up him or cheated on him. She didn't want to think about the ensuing argument. She'd get angry, probably furious maybe even attack him or she would just walk away and maybe cry, and Washington would be there to hug her and comfort her.

"I'm just saying." Illinois continued, Carolina started opening and closing her fist. "Why Wash for a lover, literally anyone else would be better."

Carolina was ready to sock him in the eye. "He's not my lover!" She said with such venom.

"Oh! Good. My mistake." He said and took another drink from his beer.

Right then and there she never wanted to strangle someone so much before. "He's my fiance."

He must've been shocked because he started coughing up his drink and choking and beating on his chest to help him breath. "What!? Y-you and WASH?!"

She could hear it in his voice that he was completely in shock. "Yeah. We were supposed to be getting married. But then something came up."

Illinois scoffed at her. "Maybe it was you coming to your senses." He said and Carolina punched him right in the eye. He fell back off the box, collapsing in the sand and spilling his beer all over himself.

"F**k You!" She said and kicked sand his way. "I don't have to listen to your sh*t, you f**king drunk!"

He groaned and reached up to where she hit him in the eye. He could feel he was bleeding right above left eye. "You bitch! And I'm not a drunk!" He said and moved to get back up but his hand slammed into the bottle palm first and shatter the bottle, imbedding shards of glass in his palm. "Oh, F**k!" He said and started picking out the pieces of glass.

"Yeah, _Not a drunk_."

"F**k off." He said taking out the last piece of glass from his palm. "What would York think about this? About you and him!?"

Carolina had thought about that. What would happen if York had appeared out of the blue, or if they did managed to find him. Would he be happy for them, for her, that she managed to move on and found love? Or would be so enraged and hatful toward them. "He's dead Illinois, and he has been for years. It doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on, and we're happy together." Ultimately it didn't matter what he thought, they were together and they were happy.

"You've got to be kidding me, the f**king worst soldier on the team." He said and started took long swig from another beer. "He should've been the first one to go!"

Carolina's eyes went wide and her breath got caught in her throat. She turned around and slammed her boot on his chest as he was reaching for another drink, shattering the bottle on his chest. She pulled her pistol and pressed it against the scar over his eye, causing him to curse. "Don't you f**king say that!" She yelled. "You don't f**king know we he's been through, what either one of us has been through!"

She slowly pressed harder on his chest till he could feel his ribs rubbing against his lungs, any harder and they probably would've pierced his lung. "We've all lost more then just our fair share of friends, but don't you f**king dare say that about Wash!" She said and gave a hard stomp on his face. His nose broke and started bleeding profusely. She finally lifted off of him and holstered her gun and walked away.

She holstered her gun and marched through the sand making her way to the cave where Washington would be waiting for her. She could still hear Illinois choking and coughing in the back. "York would be ashamed."

She didn't bother turning around or stopping. She only lifted her hand to give him the middle finger. "As if I care what he would think."

* * *

It was only a short walk to get to the cave from the beach, only a few minutes but it felt like two hours just to walk through the sand. Her argument with Illinois, especially when she shouted back about how York's opinion didn't matter to her, which it didn't. She and Washington were happy together, but she couldn't help but feel a tremendous weight on her shoulders. With every step she took getting closer to the cave where Washington parked the Pelican her steps felt heavier.

She spotted him putting his armor in a locker and opening a box holding food. Hey turned to her and smiled as he unpacked some MRE's. Seeing that soft and kind look on his face made her smile. After stepping into the cabin she started taking off her armor and putting it into another locker. "What happened to Illinois?"

She gave a huff and started slamming her armor into the locker. Once everything was placed inside, she slammed the locker shut with a considerably loud bang. "Hey hey. Calm down." He said.

She started huffing and began rubbing her temple, from the aggression that had built up inside. Washington reached up and grabbed her hands bringing them close to her his heart. She looked up and saw his soft eyes again, and the aggression slowly dissipated. "Whats the matter? What he say?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, looking back at the ground before answering his question. She felt him plant a kiss on her forehead. "We had an argument." She said and she could tell his soft features began to harden. "He said you didn't deserve me. That you could never be like..." She stopped right there knowing well that he would make the connection soon. She thought it maybe would've been better to just lie to him and have him angry and begin questioning their relationship. Especially if York was brought up again.

He let go and reached up grabbing at his face try to relax his hardened expression. That tense and hard scowl was building on his face every time his name was mentioned. "York. Of course!" He said lowered his head touching the bridge of his nose just trying to keep his steady breathing. Carolina stood forward try to keep him calm. "Always f**king York!" He said.

"Wash." She said trying snap him out. She reached and cupped her hands to the side of his head and gently put a kiss on the top of his head and placed her forehead on his. She could feel the heat radiating off him. "Please."

"I'm just sick an tired of his name..."

"David. Please." She said softly. The heat was lowly beginning to die down and his breathing softened. He wrapped her arms around him hugging him closely and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "I love you." She whispered.

They pulled away just far enough so they could each others. They smiled and Washington kissed and brought her into the hug again. "I love you too." He said with a smile.

She was glad to have settled this quickly, last time this happened they spent a night arguing and sleeping in silence. For some reason every time York was brought up he would imagine that when it came to being between him and York, that she much preferred being latter then the former. Like she would just leave him from the idea that she thought of their relationship was a mistake. She had to reassure him every time that York didn't matter anymore and that she loved him and they were happy. Thankfully it always worked.

"Come on. Lets go for a walk." He said and pulled her with her. She followed without challenging.

She followed him all the way through the jungle and across the beach until they made their wave to a small cove. The entire time they walked she went from following behind but then sped up to walk beside him, her hands closed around his and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked together. They walked and smiled together in the blissful silence only listening to the waves of the water.

They arrived to the small cove and sat down in the sand and watched the sunset together. Just this moment together with him lifted all the weight off her shoulders and the anger she felt after her argument with Illinois seemed to just melt away. She lied their with him in the sand she felt she could just curl up in his arms and fall into a deep sleep without nightmares, knowing that he would protect him. "We're almost there Rachel." He said.

She liked it when he called her that. No one else had that privilege but him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before curling in his chest and closing her eyes. "Almost home David."


	5. Chapter 5

Over four days. Four long and painful days since Temple had left the two agents to die in his death freezer. The horrid smell of his previous Freelancer victims filled the room and their helmet filters. With every breath they took in the filters failed to mask the smell. The horrifying presence of being surrounded by their long lost friends, their long decaying corpses trapped stasis filled them with a petrifying sense of dread. They were hopeful that their friends would come soon, or that they'd find some way out of this hell. And the others must of thought the same thing up until they realized that their last breath was really their LAST breath. The only thing that seemed more frightening about this was the fact that they were no longer affected by their surroundings, that they were now numb to this.

Washington looked up at the clock in his helmets HUD. It had been one-hundred and five hours. Their mouths were dry, their lips chapped and split and their limbs were sore. They gave shallow breaths to keep the putrid smell out and trying to keep the last meal they ate four days ago from coming back up. "F**k my nose itches." Washington strained out.

Carolina groaned out a breath. The worst pain she felt was from her back along her spine from her combat stance. In the small ticks of sleep she had she dreamed of just stretching and hearing the sound of her bones and spine popping. "Your not the one in a f**king yoga pose." She groaned out. "I really hope Grey knows a good chiropractor." She said.

Washington gave a little laugh, as much as his dry mouth could do. Carolina laughed back. It seemed really odd that they were so used to the fact they frozen and dying. Just from the corner of his eye he could see the arm of Agent Alaska. He remembered how she always wanted to have sex with him, and just about everyone one on board in Project Freelancer. It didn't matter who they were or what they preferred, if they had a sex drive, she wanted to bed them and tried her damnedest to do so. He never fell prey to her advancements, but he did lose a few good friends to that looney vag-hole. She was cute, but she was an insane and annoying nymphomaniac.

From Carolina's left stood Arizona, the infiltration specialist who liked to write poetry and drink raw eggs. He was a bit of an odd ball, always smelling things and even just starring at people. They nicked named him the "Vulture". The joke was always on the rookies, telling them to _Beware The Vulture_ , he'll take your stuff, your money and your women when you weren't looking or if and when you were dead, sometimes killing them himself. They'd always want to stay away from him and dreaded ever being assigned on a mission with him. _Rumor has it if you leave with The Vulture, you never come back_. In truth he was a nice guy with a lovely wife and two kids and was called the Vulture (which he despised) because he would always eat peoples unfinished meals, no matter what it was. "So. Arizona and Alaska? Who would be on top?"

Washington thought for a moment. The Vulture was married, but was guilty at times for sleeping with other women, mostly after being blacked out drunk. Alaska was much a perpetrator. "Arizona." He answered. "Alaska didn't five a f**k, when she f**ked."

"Really. Do you even remember Alaska?" Carolina asked.

"Sadly yes." He said and groaned disgustedly from remembering something she did. He remembered she one time E-Mailed him a video with the tag, _Thinking of you daddy_. "F**king hell! She one time sent me a video of her masterbating with a cucumber" He gagged disgustingly. Carolina groaned as well, and started feeling whatever was left in stomach getting ready to come up. "That f**ked me up. I almost stabbed my eyes out. I had the knife."

"Hot." Carolina groaned with a laugh.

"Shut up it wasn't." He said with a shudder.

Carolina laughed more once her stomached settled as much as it could. She could imagine how red his cheek would be right now. It was funny seeing him embarrassed, but she would always try to hug him or comfort him afterward. "That must be why Mitch took all the vegetables we had and burned them right there in the Mess Hall and called her a heathen." She laughed.

"I remember that!" Washington chanted elated. "Oh, Jesus Christ! She f**king put it back! Contaminated everything!"

They both laughed despite their throats sore and dry, but it was good to laugh. In their minds they absently believed every time they laughed or felt some sense of joy would extend their time, giving more time for someone to finally come and help. They did their best not to think about it at all. It was a placebo after all, once they realized the lie, it would just sour the moments they did laugh and revert to dread. They just laughed, ignorant about the reality for just a few short minutes.

Carolina also remembered something about her, how she would always catch her looking at Washington. Not with the same predatory look she did on potential sex partners, but with a look like a love-struck teenager. "You know she had a crush on you."

Washington just mocked her and tried to do that soft spit, but his mouth was dry. "Yeah right. I think she was too busy sending pervy videos to people and sexing them up."

"No seriously. She was definitely into you. Minus the creepy porno." She retorted. She remembered the winking the spying, her comments on how he was strong and handsome and how he had the potential of being a good father. It was really creepy and the other ladies would mock her. However she was the only one who learned the true extent of her obsession. Not Yandere level but pretty damn close. "She was like seriously in love with you and not in a super creepy way. It was kind of... sweet, strange, weird, funny and sad all at the same time." She said.

She onetime remembered she saw her jotting down on a note book potential names for themselves with little hearts surrounding them. _Alaska and Washington. David and Xain Washington. David and Xain Alaska._ She would sometimes hug the notebook close to her heart and whispered something like ' _some day you'll notice me_ ' which kinda sounded like a threat then romantic. Washington slowly started to realize that maybe she was on to something. He definitely remembered hearing her give a love-struck sigh when he walked by and feeling her eyes on him. "Huh, that would explain why she would sometimes start babbling when ever we'd try to talk. I just thought she was trying to seduce me."

They both laughed again. It was always good to laugh, but soon the laughing stopped. The whole idea of Alaska, despite her reputation, she was pretty much a love stuck teenager, hanging on to a childish crush believing he was the love of her life. It would almost be sad if it wasn't for the fact they were both guilty of the same thing at some point. And long past the teenage phase. Carolina could still remembered hers. "We've all been there haven't we. We meet someone for the first time and suddenly your thinking about names for your future kids."

Washington gave a soft chuckle but then grew silent again. His silence remained for a moment, contemplating whether or not to mention him. "Was yours... York?" It stung bringing his name up again, but for a different reason then he imagined it would sting her.

Surprisingly however she had no pain. "No actually. Mine was back in Basic Training. Pvt. Malcolm Geffen." She gave a small remembering. "He was always funny. And a good guy."

"Malcolm Geffen. I think I knew his buddy Vaz." Washington said.

"You knew Vasily? Beloi?"

"Yeah! He bitched and moaned about his ex-girlfriend Chrissie."

"Well, small world." She said with a little laugh behind. "So who was yours?"

"Oh you don't want to know." He said embarrassed.

"Come on Wash. Who was it." She teased him. "Come on don't be shy. I won't tell." She of course had already known about this, she just liked to tease him. She also wanted him to tell her in his own words.

He gave a sigh with a laugh behind it. "Alright fine." She already knew about this. She just wanted to hear him say it. "Well, a few years ago I was in this Spec Op team, some good people, others not so much. Everyone was good at something, everyone was a specialist. But there was one person, she was just amazing." He said that with such an amazed tone that warmed her heart.

"Go on."

"She was tough, strong, kind of a bitch sometimes, yelled a lot." Carolina scoffed and giggled. "But she always pushed me to be better. And I'd like to think that I did thanks to her. She was amazing, beautiful and the best soldier I've ever known."

Carolina couldn't stop smiling. Just hearing him say that really touched her heart. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"She was eaten by aliens."

"Oh sh*t!" Carolina said out loud and they both started laughing.

Once again, silence fell between them. The uncomfortable silence hanging in the room brought back the uneasy sense of dread once again. He started thinking about his Alaska and Arizona and the others. How long did they last? How long did they believe that help would arrive? When was the moment they realized that help was never coming? The overbearing sense of hopelessness consumed him. The belief that their friends would walk through those elevator doors and release them from their prisons just dissipated even more with every passing second. The truth finally hit him hard, harder then all the times he had been hit during a mission or during training.

"They're not coming." he said flatly. All sense of life just gone.

"Don't say that Wash." She said almost immediately. "Our friends are up there, they figure out something's wrong and they'll come find us." Her voice broke towards the end. The sense of dread he felt starting to take over her as well.

"What if they don't Carolina. What happens once they wise up and start asking questions. Temple will probably kill them before they could do anything."

"NO! Stop it!" She cried out. She could feel her voice and spirit breaking. "They WILL find us. And once we're out of here, we're going to kill those f**ks."

He wanted to believe her, he wished he could, but with every second that passed he could feel his life slowly slipping away. He felt the sense of fear and yet the sense of relief that his next breath or the next time he closed his eyes, it would be the last one. And the last time he would hear her voice. He felt his eye tearing up as he started coming to terms with the reality that was their current dilemma. The only thing he was certain of was that HE wasn't leaving.

"Maybe they will. And when they do tell them I don't blame them, that it wasn't there fault they were too late." He said.

She could feel the tears going down her cheeks. His sense of dread and him losing all sense of hope just broke her heart. She didn't want to believe that he had lost hope, she was depending on him to keep the dream alive so they could live an ignorance together. "Stop saying that Wash." She said sobbing. "It won't be too late. They will save."

"I'm just trying to be realistic Carolina." He nearly shouted. By this point he couldn't bare the terror he felt inside for her. He cried under his helmet. Right now the only thing he could wish was to be out of this armor so he could hug the woman he loved. "You were always that best at everything. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to be realistic, you'll make it out of here, but I'll be gone."

"No."

"And once that happens. Once it all set and done, find someone else."

"No!"

"Please Carolina. Don't give up. You'll find someone who'll love you and make you happy."

"NO!"

"They'll make you happier then I ever could. And then you'll forget all about me. And just fine with me."

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. He fell silent from her scream. The only thing they did was cry. "There is no one else. There will never be anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I've never love anyone else like I love you."

He sobbed feeling his cheeks wet as he cried more. Right now the only thing he wanted was to hold her. "Carolina please. I need you to realize this. I don't want to die, but lets face it. I'm not seeing another You will make it out. You can still be happy without me. Because I don't think I'll make it out."

"Then lie to me!" She cried. "Just lie to me, tell me we'll get out of here together. Tell me we'll go home. Just please tell me we'll start a family and be happy."

He opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was silence and the strained sound of his dry throat and more sobbing. He tried so desperately to look at her but the armor lock left him frozen. He looked toward the door which remained closed. He knew he would never see them open. "I don't want to lie to you Rachel."

She closed her eyes, wanting to draw out everything around her, everything he said she wanted erased from her memory. She wanted to live in blissful ignorance that they would walk out of here together. They'd go home, get married, start a family and be happy. She didn't want to live in this nightmare. "David-"

There was a sudden high pitched buzz sound from there helmets. They felt the sudden sense of freedom, but after spending over a hundred hours trapped in stasis, there bodies were reduced jelly. They both collapsed to the ground their bodies sore and aching trying desperately to to retain there strength. Carolina slowly with all the strength she could muster lifted herself up to see around her. They were really free. Their armor wasn't locked anymore. "David!" She said and felt the immediate feeling of her whole body locking up and an insurmountable surge of pain coursing through her body. The floor had become electrified shocking the two of them, they screamed in agony as the lightning coursed through their bodies until they fell unconscious.

Carolina was the the first to wake up. She slowly lifted herself back to her feet. The first thing she saw was Washington still face down and still unconscious. "David." She said. She reached out to touch him but her hand only touched a thick pane of glass. They were still trapped. She could hear footsteps walking back and forth, back and forth she turned to the source There in the front of her was the bastard himself Temple pacing back and forth with gun in hand. She quickly got to her feet and charged at him only to run into another pane of glass.

He punch made a considerable amount of sound making Temple jump from surprise. "Your finally awake!" He said, but with a lack of the confident and arrogant tone of voice he had when he first lured them down here. He was pacing back and forth with the steps of a man with no patience. Carolina kept punching the glass until she found her strength withering and her breath struggling. She tried to keep up her strength but soon enough she fell to her knees. The air seemed to thin to breath. "I'd keep from doing anything strenuous. Might want to spare whatever oxygen you have left in there."

She looked up and started looking around the room all the vents were shut, the whole cell was sealed tight. The indicator on her TACPAD showed she had maybe a two hours left of oxygen. That when she noticed her helmet and Washington's were lying in the back corner behind Temple. Washington! She turned to Washington's side, he was more fortunate, his cell had a small open window barely enough for a hand to go through. He slowly started waking up from his coma. The first thing he did was turn to her. "Carolina!" He said with a strained voice and then turned to Temple. "You!"

Temple tried to keep the appearance of being in charge and in control, but they could see he was losing it. His finger by the trigger guard would twitch around occasionally. "I thought this would be easy. With those dumbasses up there. And you two locked down here. But those sh*ts wised up. Started shooting up the place and are now bunkered down in the main hanger."

The two agents laughed at his misfortune. Carolina slowly managed to get back on her feet. She did her best to, giving short breaths, to conserve the oxygen she had left. "Believe me, its never easy when it comes to them."

"Yeah. Maybe you should look more closely at the company you keep." Washington said with a smirk said.

Temple started giving a mock laugh as he walked towards Washington's cell. He stood there starring at him. Washington didn't waver and stood his ground, which wasn't hard when it came to him. "You think your so clever." he said with an angry smug under his helmet. He pulled out a cattle prod and stuck it through the little window, striking him in the thigh sending all those volts through his bones. Washington collapsed, crying from the pain.

Carolina jumped slamming her fists into the glass. "Hey!" She shouted "Leave him alone!" Slamming her fists into the glass with each word. Temple nearly jumped back giving a snicker.

"Oh I'm sorry. I almost forgot about the two of you." He said which made Carolina take a step back. "Oh yeah. I watched your little chat through the cameras, gotta say..." He put his hand onto his chest and mocked a teary tone. "It, it just touched my heart."

After the initial shock, she returned to face him holding onto her strength despite the lacking oxygen. "If you hurt him anymore, I swear you'll regret it."

Temple felt his spine tingle just a little, but he was comforted by the fact she was behind a wall. "Wow, big words Agent Carolina. But you see, I'm not going to hurt him." He said and pulled the slid on his pistol loading in a fresh round. "With all the sh*t thats going on, I need to move fast. And I don't really have time to wait for you two to croak."

"What-" Washington said as he slowly got back to his feet. "Are you even doing?" He asked and Temple struck him again the the cattle prod, sending him back on his knees.

"HEY!" Carolina shouted. "You just said you weren't going to hurt him."

Temple snickered. "Oh I won't. See when I saw you two, I was really touched. The two of you, in love and dying together, thats some _Romeo and Juliet_ Sh*t. And thats when I remembered, YOU ruined my life Carolina." He said taking a slow step back and lifting the gun in his hand. "So no, I'm not gonna hurt HIM. I'm gonna hurt YOU. In the worst way imaginable."

He turned the gun and shot Washington in the abdomen. The bullet went straight through the skin suit between the plates. Washington fell back screaming in pain, the bullet was lodged in and he began to bleed profusely.

Carolina turned to him, face turning pale and tears coming from her eyes and screaming in horror. "NOOO!" She fell to her knees pressing her hands against the wall, crying. Washington was on his knees bleeding to much. "David! Please hold on!"

"Its been nice knowing you cats but I gotta run."Temple said as he walked toward the elevator.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Carolina screamed and cried, forgetting the rooms very little supply of oxygen that she was now wasting. "David! David!"

Washington could feel unimaginable pain inside his abdomen. The bullet, he felt, tore through something inside. "Somethings wrong." He cried. "Somethings really wrong!" He was losing to much blood and growing weaker. His strained breathing weakened he collapsed, lying on the floor. He had to stick his thumb inside the wound which made him cry out more in pain. It worked, but he could still feel blood pumping through. He felt to weak to move anymore.

Carolina cried seeing him, now lying in a puddle of his own blood. She tried desperately, punching and pounding on the glass, trying desperately for it to break so she could help him. "David!." She cried again. She kept punching the glass until she felt her strength passing. She slammed her hand onto the glass again and realized she couldn't breath. She tried but she struggled. Whatever oxygen there was left she was sure now gone. She could feel her eyes growing tired and then collapsed.

"Rachel!" Washington cried. "Rachel No!" He cried out feeling tears on his face again.

Carolina coughed slowly lifting herself but not by much. The lack of oxygen and starving for days made her too weak to move anymore. "I'm-." She hacked and coughed. "I'm okay."

"F**k!" Washington said. The more he struggled the more blood he lost. he could feel himself slowly drifting. the sense of wanting to close his eyes was overwhelming. "Damn it! I'm tired."

"No David. Please. Don't." Carolina said. She still cried with eyes red and tears down her face. "Please don't David. Don't leave me."

"You have to get out of here." He said in a weak voice. His breathing shaken and his eyes blinking rapidly. His whole face becoming more pale and pale. "You can make it. Just need to find a way."

With all the strength she had left she dragged herself against the wall placing her hand against the glass. "I don't want to leave you." She said with tears down her face. "We're here together."

Washington slowly lifted his hand and pressed it up against the glass right on her. His breath was weak and his tiredness overwhelmed him. He smiled. "We almost made it home."

Carolina smiled giving a soft quiet giggle. "So close." She closed her eyes feeling the tears escape but finding peace that they were here together. "I love you David."

His voice was weak but he still managed to get the words out. "I love you Rachel." He managed. When he closed his eyes to blink they didn't open. His hand slowly slipped off the glass leaving a bloody handprint. He didn't move and his chest barely heaved.

"David." Carolina strained out, her own eyes betraying her and threatening to shut. "David?" She said again. She lost all sense of feeling in her hand. Everything around her felt blurry and and she saw her hand slowly pull away from the glass. Her whole weight falling the floor and feeling to weak to even breath. The last thing she could see was his face, eyes closed and looking at peace. She smiled, truly believing as he always said that he would always be with her. She closed her eyes for what seemed like the last time."I always loved you."


	6. Chapter 6

When she first woke up, she couldn't tell where she was all she could see was the bright light. Her whole body felt light, like she was floating in the air. She couldn't feel anything, not even the air in her lungs. She believed she was dead. The bright light, maybe it was the light way to heaven. Maybe she and Washington finally made it. Maybe they died together in that death freezer with the rest of their old friends and were now finally at peace. It all sounded like a nice fantasy, but it wouldn't be right. As Michigan had told them in the past only a person of faith could enter the gates. And this certainly didn't seem like Hell.

She blinked once and then she saw the light fixtures hanging above her and the beeping sound ringing in her ears. She finally managed to lift her head and turn her neck. She saw the monitors and the oxygen systems with a hose leading down to the floor and then up to the bed she was on and to her face. She reached up to her face a felt plastic. It was an oxygen mask. Most likely for trying to flush out of the Carbon Dioxide that was in her system from being trapped in that cell. When she was able to build enough strength she slowly lifted herself up from the bed and got a better view of the room. It wasn't a hospital, just more like some retrofitted med station.

With what little strength she had left she swung her legs around and She looked towards the door and saw a little girl peeking through the window. She just starred at her for a moment and then went running down the hall. Now Carolina was sure she wasn't awake. Seeing a little girl run away while in shady looking medical center just screamed horror movie. Either way she had to get the hell out of here. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and it was then she realized she wasn't wearing armor. She tried to lift herself up but felt her legs shake. She had to use the bedside table to keep herself propped up.

"No no no no." She heard a voice coming from down the hall, in the direction the little girl ran. The voice grew closer and soon enough Dr. Grey walked into her room. "No no no no. You are staying in bed."

Carolina tried to stand up but her head felt to dizzy, she nearly fell back in her bed. "G, Grey?" She asked. "Wha, where am I? What happened?" She asked. Trying desperately to get back on her feet, but Grey held her down by the shoulders and kept her on the bed.

"Carolina, you are still in bad shape. Your body is still swimming in CO2. You need to rest and flush that sh*t out." She said. Trying to get here back in the bed so she could fully recover. "Get back in that bed you are not in good condition to be up and about. Last thing I need is both you and Wash running around and getting yourselves killed again."

At the mention of his name Carolinas eyes slowly widened and she started trying to shake out of Dr. Grey's grasp. She started calling out to him and pleading to let her go. "wash. Wash. Wash!" She said. "I, I need him. Where is he?!"

"Carolina listen to me, Washington is fine. He's okay, he's resting." Dr. Grey said.

Carolina wouldn't listen. Her head was clouded from almost asphyxiating she couldn't think clearly. The only thing she could think about was the last time she him. She could only remember seeing him getting shot and losing a lot of blood. The memory brought tears to her eyes, seeing him bleeding out and dying while she was helpless to do anything to help him. It all just broke her heart. "No no no no, Wash!" She said and forced herself off the bed pushing Grey out of the way and then collapsing onto the floor. She cried out. "Wash! Where is he?! Where is he?!"

Dr. Grey got down to her knees and looked Carolina in the eye. "LISTEN! Carolina, Wash is okay! He made it." She said. Carolina snapped out of her mania to look at her friend. She could tell she was serious. No so sense of dread or sorrow in her eyes. She was telling the honest to God, truth. Dr. Grey stood up and "Now come on you ALSO need to rest!"

"He's, he's okay?" Carolina whimpered. "He made it?"

Dr. Grey helped her up off the floor and put her back onto the bed. "Yes. He's okay. After his surgery-"

"Surgery?!" Carolina said frightened.

Dr. Grey put a firm grasp on her shoulders. "He. Is. Okay." She stated firmly and kept her firm grasp on her so that she wouldn't go crazy again. "The bullet punctured his left kidney so he required surgery. It was a success and he's recovery nicely. He probably won't be needing that second kidney anyways, the two of you are in top shape. He also needed blood considering he lost a lot. But, I was sure you wouldn't mind." She pointed to Carolina's other arm which had was bandaged from where they drew blood.

Carolina took a long moment in processing all of this information. It all just seemed to much but the only thing that mattered was that Washington was alive. "He's okay?" She asked again. "Can I see him?"

"Right now I need you to rest. Its been two days but your still pretty malnourished." She said just as the little girl from before walked in with a tray with a glass of water, apple slices, and yogurt. Dr. Grey accepted the tray and turned back to Carolina. "Thank you sweetie." She said to the little girl and then she stepped out and watched from outside through the windows. Dr. Grey took the glass of water with a straw and gave it to Carolina which she accepted. It was then she remembered how dry her mouth and throat were. "Like I said before, your in bad condition. And since I am a doctor, you technically can't leave until I gave you the all clear."

Carolina didn't play dumb. With the water and the apple slices clearing her mind, she started realizing how bad she really was and how dehydrated and starving she was. She imagine this was how Grif was every day. But there was still a question that wasn't answered. That little girl. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

Dr. Grey was setting another IV drip for her when she answered the question. "Oh, her. No. I'm just taking care of her for a friend of mine." She answered. Carolina looked at the little girl as she juts watched everything happen. Dr. Grey spoke in a low voice, so that she couldn't hear. "Her mom died almost a year ago, so she and her dad tried moving to Chorus, but then he ended up back in Prison. So I'm taking care of her."

Carolina just kept looking at the little girl. She thought to herself how could Grey be taking care of this child while she was having to take care of them too. She felt bad, she was certain she didn't want to be here and that the reason she was here in the first place was because of them. Just then Dr. Grey's com-pad on her wrist started beeping. "Son of a bitch." She said. "I'll be right back, gotta take care of my other patient." She said before walking out of the room and down the hall.

After a minute or so, the little girl walked into the room with her hands close to herself. She walked up to her bedside and took the now empty glass of water and walked out. After a minute she returned with a now full glass of water with a new straw and handed it to Carolina. She smiled and took it drinking from it. "Thank you." The little girl was nervous but gave a smile. "How old are you?" She asked. She didn't say anything and her smile turned into just a curve with her lips. She raised her hands and showed five fingers on one hand and one on the other. "Your six?" She nodded yes. "Whats your name." She asked her. this time she lost her smile entirely. She looked down like she was nervous to answer, like she was afraid. She kept her hands close. Her left hand over her right like she was hiding something. After a moment, she showed her the backside of her her right hand. Above her thumb she had the letters _J.D._ "Your names J.D.?" She pointed at the letters nodded yes. They didn't look like tattoos. The letters were jagged and scabbed like wounds, like they were done with a knife. Carolina couldn't help but feel a sense of horror for her. She recognized those kinds of wounds, the kind that didn't heal completely and just scabbed over. She reached out and tried to touch her hand, but the second she made contact, J.D. yanked her hand away hiding it with her other hand. The look in her eye said she was scared. "Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She tried to say. J.D. didn't say anything. Her faced relaxed a little, but she didn't let up. She looked like she didn't want to be here. She grabbed the little cup of yogurt, handed it to Carolina and then quickly walked away.

Carolina felt bad. Worse then bad. She felt like she just traumatized her. Dr. Grey said her dad was a friend. She hopped to God that it wasn't her dad who did that to her. To a little girl like her. She could tell from the wounds, she and Washington had similar ones, those were done years ago. She felt her heart beating faster from the thought. First the little girl, then Washington, then hurting the little girl, then back to Washington. He mind was spiraling and she felt her heart was going to burst. She heard herself breathing heavily and tried her best to calm down, taking in slow deep breaths.

Dr Grey then walked in and bolted to her side. "Carolina? Relax. Just calm down. Being like this isn't." She kept a firm grip on her hand and that helped her get grounded back into reality. The heartbeat monitor slowed down but it still beeped fairly quickly, not a resting heart rate. "Carolina please. It very important that you relax and stay calm."

"I can't. I can't. I need Wash, I need to see him!" She said grabbing her head and ready to cry again. She saw him in that cell, bleeding out and dying. He shouldn't have made it out, neither of them should have, they were supposed to die down together. "I need him. I need him with me!" She said as her heart rate began to escalate.

Dr. Grey began to panic. Her panicking and her heart rate rising were not going to be good for either of them. She grabbed her by the shoulders and said sternly to her. "Carolina you need to stay calm and relax. Your heart rate is going up, your blooding pressure is rising, you've still got a lot of CO2 in your system, non of that is good when your expecting."

At the, the whole room fell silent, not even the heartbeat monitor made a sound. Carolina had a blank expression on her face. Her skin was pale, but she still had that glow. The heartbeat monitor started up again with a slow and steady beat. Carolina blinked as though the information was finally processing in her mind. "What did you say?" She asked.

Dr Grey's mouth opened but nothing came out for a moment. She struggled to speak, not know how Carolina would fully react. "Um, you, you've got a bun in the oven. You, you've got that bloom."

Carolina grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Grey! Say it to me straight!"

Grey was afraid now. Now she was certain that Carolina wasn't going to take the news well. "Your ten weeks pregnant!" She stated.

Carolina had that blank stare again. Now hearing it firmly really hit her hard. "Pregnant?" She said and slowly laid back into the bed. "Pregnant."

"Yeah. Ten weeks pregnant. Congratulations I guess." Dr. Grey said. She could tell that Carolina was still taking a moment to process all of this. She believed the best course of action would be to leave her alone for the moment. She just quickly slipped a light anesthetic in the IV which will slip into her system in less then half an hour. "I'll just leave alone for a bit. Please try and get some rest."

"Alright. Thank you." Carolina said and Dr. Grey walked out.

Carolina remained silent. She started thinking about how exactly she got to this point. Ten weeks seemed longer. She and Washington were technically only engaged for three weeks. Ten weeks ago, just over two months ago. She started to remember. Two months ago was the anniversary of the end of the war. Everyone traveled to Chorus to celebrate. Everyone except for her and Washington, only he chose to stay with her so that she wouldn't be alone. It became an... _eventful_ night. And although he woke up the following morning with regret and apologized excessively, she had a great time. And funny enough, that seemed to be the catalyst of which their relationship began to bloom. And now, ten weeks later, she was engaged and pregnant. She smiled. She now believed that the universe did want them to be together. And now they would look forward to having a baby.

After a couple minutes more on thinking about the matter she notice her eyes repeatedly closing and started feeling drowsy. The medication was starting to kick in. She didn't care anymore. She just laid back and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Originally Carolina believed that she was in for a short nap, a couple minutes maybe half an hour at most, but when she woke up she realized she had been asleep for hours. Just like before she woke up with feeling of the lights brightly shining in her face and her body felt sore and ached. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the heartbeat monitor. She felt like she was experiencing deja vu, everything seemed exactly as before. Or maybe before was all a dream.

She started feeling a sense of dread, believing that everything before really was a dream. Dr. Grey telling her that Washington was okay and resting and that her being pregnant was all just in her imagination. While she lied in this bed unconscious, her mind dreamt up a fantasy her deep sub-conscious developed in which everything was okay, that Washington was alive and that they were going to have a baby. She felt the over whelming sense of dread loom over her like the bed covers, everything she was told was a lie to mask the terrible truth that Washington was dead, her only and final hope for a life after all this was gone.

She felt her eyes begin to water like she was about to cry, she reached up trying to dry her eyes but the more she dwelled on the matter the more she wanted to break down. When her vision started to clear up she saw the little girl again, J.D. staring through the window which just seemed to confirm her suspicions. This time however there was something different. J.D. wasn't looking at her directly, her eyes motioned between herself and then to something or someone beside her. Soon after that she discovered the realization of something in her hand, something holding her hand. When she finally mustered up the strength and found the courage to actually challenge her current state of mind, she slowly sat up from her bed looked to her bedside. There he was sleeping right beside her with his hand tightly around hers was Washington. "Wash?" She asked.

Immediately he shot up looking around like he was afraid someone was going to attack him. When he finally relaxed his eyes fell on her and started to tear up. "Carolina?" he asked as though trying the break the myth that she was just in her imagination, similar to her own experience. Without thinking Carolina reached out wrapping her arms around him tightly in a hug. She felt her eyes tear up again but with joy that it really was him and alive. After a second to overcome the shock, Washington too wrapped his arms around her and cried. He buried his face into her shoulder and cried that his future wife was still alive and with her. "Oh my God Carolina!" He said before being overcome by tears.

Carolina held onto him out of desperation, hoping that his touch on her would cement his existence in her life. She cried the more he did, just overcome with joy that he was alive. "I thought you left me!" She managed to say before continuing to cry. She didn't let go, and felt as though she would never let go of him, not after losing him yet again. This was the sign for both of them. The fact that they were here together was proof to the universe that they were meant to be together.

"I was scared Carolina." Washington managed to say again. He finally pulled away to look into her eyes, who were also red and filled with tears just like his were. "I thought that son of a bitch took you away." She said nothing. Instead she smiled. She could help but smile. She reached and pulled him into a kiss. He reached up and cupped his hands around her cheeks feeling the skin on her face wet with tears of joy. His lips on hers was sweeter then honey. Never in their lives have they felt the sense of joy as they did now. They finally stopped the kiss but she kept her forehead pressed against his and his hands remained on her cheeks. "I love you Rachel." He said.

Her smile grew and turned into a giggle. Hearing him say that again just helped sooth all the pain and enrich their moment together. "I love you David." He pulled her into another hug where she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt her heart flutter, his kiss, his voice his embrace, all around her, she felt love just as she did all those weeks ago that same flutter she felt when he first proposed to her. They were so close now. So close. All that was left now was to stop the Blues and Reds and bring them to justice. Then they would finally go home.

Silence once again filled the room, but it was good kind of silence. Neither one said anything because being here together was better then words could say. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but they refused to ask them, not wanting to relive that moment again. Right now all that mattered was here and now. "I'm glad your okay." Washington finally managed to say.

"What about you? You were bleeding everywhere." She said. Thinking about it all over again made her want to cry again, but Washington wiped away the tears, before they could start.

"It doesn't matter. We're both here and thats what matters." He said, planting another kiss on her lips which made her smile.

"Grey told me you lost a kidney."

"Yeah. But she also said I'd be fine without. It still kind hurts, but I'm fine really." he said.

"I know, its just..." She said and her mind started to wander again back to that cell, him lying on the floor bleeding out and her helpless to do anything. "I was scared."

"Hey don't worry. Everything's okay. We're all okay." He said which made her smile again. "I also got word from the guys, there hold up somewhere safe. They've got the assholes running scared."

Hearing that brought much relief to Carolina. She was so worried about Washington she hadn't thought about the Reds and Blues. And it was very much great news hearing that their friends were also okay. She couldn't believe that she almost completely forgot about her friends. She nearly laughed at the idea of telling them this crazy story. And of course the fact that they were to get married soon. They still hadn't told them about it their engagement. It would be nice to meet up with them again, tell them all the good news.

"Grey also said there was something you wanted to tell me." he said which is what brought her back to reality. "She said it was something important."

Carolina looked him in the eye and smiled widely. Once again she almost forgot something important. This however was probably the greatest news he could hear. The thought of his reaction made her giggle and smile even more. "Yeah. She told me a couple hours ago that..." She paused for a moment but she smiled even more.

"What? Told you what?" He asked.

She wanted to tell him so badly but she just couldn't stop smiling knowing that this was all thanks to him. She looked away for second trying to find the right words to tell him the great news. She just couldn't help it, she looked at him and said. "She told me I'm ten weeks pregnant!" She said so overjoyed and with her eyes ready with tears of joy.

Washington was dead silent. He had to take a moment to process everything she had just said to him as if it was something his mind just couldn't process. She could see the cogs in his eyes slowly begin to turn as the information was just starting to be processed. He starting thinking, ten weeks was just over two months ago, two months ago was the anniversary of the end of the war which then turned to a very eventful night for them. He just didn't imagine that it would've ended with her getting pregnant. "Pregnant." He just said flatly.

Carolina, stilled overjoyed nodded yes with her face now streaming tears. "Yes Wash."

"Your, pregnant?" He said again and his hands then went to her belly wanting to fell something if there was any notification of her being pregnant. "Your preg, I don't see or feel anything."

"Its only ten weeks Wash. We've still got a long way."

"Your pregnant. Like, we're gonna have a baby." He finally said came to the conclusion and the smile began to form on his face. "We're gonna have a baby! We're actually gonna have baby!" He said with excitement and then pulled her into another hug with a tight embrace. She felt his tears land on her shoulder as he wept joyfully from the news. They were going to have a family. And soon. His mind started flashing with a list of things that they needed to get started before the baby arrived, supply of diapers, formula, clothes, blankets, toys, what pre-school she would got to, elementary, middle, high school, what college they should go to, his mind just kept swarming from excitement. "We're gonna have a baby." He said again.

"Yes." Carolina cried in joy. "We're gonna have a baby Wash. We're gonna have a family."

Washington pulled away and kissed her again. His lips on hers once again made her heart skip, feeling his love with each second they were together. She began to dream about it all. The intense pain of labor that would surely be worth it, the sleepless nights from the baby crying, the many diaper changes on a daily basis, the afternoons playing with toys in the living room, the nights spent in their room because they were scared of the monster in the closet, all the challenges that came with raising a baby vastly outweighed by the prospects of love and family they would have together.

That was all she ever wanted in life, love and family. And now she had it. Love from Washington, her future husband, they would be getting married soon, very soon once this was all over, and family from the combination of her, him and the baby that was growing inside her. She laughed at the idea from past events. From the beginning she felt sad and alone like she had nothing left for her, and then came Washington who changed everything she knew with one passionate night. He helped her realize the truth, and learned to love, she fell in love again. And then came the freezer where she felt everything, everything they worked toward slipping from their grasps as if everything they had worked for was for nothing. And here they were again, reunited and with a baby on the way.

The feeling of his embrace around her filled her with such warmth and love, she was certain that the still developing baby inside her that was slowly growing could feel her fathers love for them. Her. Just like in the dream from weeks ago, she wished for the baby to be a girl. "Its a girl." She said.

Washington looked at her with a smile in his face. "How do you know?"

"I don't. But its just a feeling." She said, reimagining the dream she had. "I want her to be a her."

Washington smiled and laughed and brought her close to him. "I want that too. We'll have a beautiful girl."


	8. Chapter 8

After a few more days of recuperating in the med station Washington and Carolina were finally cleared and ready to return to the field. Kimball was grateful for hearing of their recovering after worrying from the news about their critical state from before and after hearing more about the Blues and Reds, she sent the lieutenants, Bitters, Jenson, Palomo and Andersmith to aid them. However with the news of Carolina's pregnancy they both agreed that it was probably best that she still off the front lines, not that they were actually fighting a conventional battle, but all the same, Carolina wouldn't going to be fighting as much. For now they were all just happy to be united with their friends again. Now all that was left to do was to bring down the Blues and Reds, and with the help of the reporters, hopefully they'd be able to clear there names.

Currently however the Reds and Blue had lost track of the enemy when they disappeared after they entered to the home system. The last signal they received from the tracker was somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Luckily Washington managed to locate a group of islands that was around the last known location which seemed to fit the bill. He managed to a set up a small scale listening post on one of the nearby islands without being detected. It took him nearly two hours, but with his soon-to-be-wife waiting for him and a baby on the way, he wasn't taking any chances and took every single precaution to ensure he wasn't discovered.

Once his station was all set up and was 300% sure that his transmissions wouldn't be tracked he decided to make a call. The second Carolina answered the call she became hysterical about if his calls were secure and that the enemy could possibly detect a foreign signal and go investigate. Or just bomb the island and not waste the man power. He spent the first ten minutes of the call calming her down and telling her that he was secure. She finally managed to settle down. She updated him on what it was that Temple was planning to do, as well as warning him of the army of Zealots that they managed to recruit.

"[So remember its only a reconnaissance mission. No _One Man Army_ type sh*t! Understand!]" She said over the radio.

"Understood, _Boss_!" he said with an emphasis. He heard her chuckle and say _Ass-Hat_ under her breath. "Hows everything over there. Reporters not giving you trouble."

"[Not really. Although Jax, the camera guy, he did tell me that _we've_ got some sort of following online.]" She said with a sense of uneasiness, but at the same time a sense of pride. "[He even showed me some online pages and forums about how _we're_ eventually supposed to get together. A little creepy.]"

"Really?" Washington said with a genuine amount of surprise. He had actually discovered some of those forums and fan-pages about their efforts a while back. But the Washington and Carolina thing was news to him. "Thats kind... yeah thats kind weird."

"[They even made up a couple name for us. _Washlina_. How strange is that.]" She said replied. "[Even said that he wanted to try and make a sitcom/mockumentary about our developing love life, but I turned him down. I thought sense, you know, we're kinda supposed to be getting married.]"

"Yeah that would be weird." Washington said. The more he thought about it the more weirder he believed it to be. He eventually thought that they, along with the rest Reds and Blues would somehow appear as like characters from _The Office(US)_. Hell, all they would need was an office building and Sarge's real name. Maybe. "Who'd be Toby."

"[Definitely Doc.]" She said with a laugh. "[I think we'd be Jim and Pam.]"

"Or Dwight and Angela."

"[Oh sh*t!]" She said and started laughing. "[Wait, who would be Dwight?]"

Without missing a heartbeat they both answered at the exact same time. "Mitch."

"[Mitch.]"

After a short laugh together it quickly died down from mentioning their old friend. They hadn't seen or heard from him in years. Now would've been a good time for him to show up out of the blue like he always did. This whole mission would've been a whole lot easier if he was around. They wondered where he might've been in the last couple years and they talked about the good times they had with their old friend back then. Bringing up the past really made Carolina feel uneasy, she remembered the frozen agents, and then of Illinois' outrage. She remembered back when they were all friends and when they worked together. She may have been talking with Washington on the phone and she had her new friends in the other room, but she still felt as though she was alone.

"Carolina?" Washington called when he finally noticed her uneasy silence. "You okay?"

His voice snapped her out of her train of thought and pulled her back into reality. "[Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Its just... I wish you were here with me.]" She said.

Washington was silent for a moment. If he was honest, he wished someone else would've taken this job, but he was the only one who had the most experience with this kind of work. "I do to. But it'll only be for a little bit. We be back together soon." Carolina smiled at the thought of reuniting. They were so close now. Much closer now to finally getting out of this. "So has the baby started kicking?"

"[What?]"

"The baby. Has she started kicking or you know, have you felt anything?" He asked with much anticipation and excitement.

Carolina just giggled. "[Wash, I'm only...]" She stopped to, he assumed, was to check if anyone was in the room with her. They still hadn't told anyone about their news. "[... I'm only eleven weeks pregnant. Grey said we shouldn't be expecting stuff like that till I'm five or six months.]" She said much to his disappointment. She could hear him give a soft whine which made her giggle. "[Wash honey, I promise, you'll be the first to know when she starts kicking.]"

"Oh alright." He reluctantly accepted the truth. "Keep me posted. I'm gonna start my reconnaissance so I'll get back to you later."

"[Alright. Be careful.]" She said. "[I love you.]"

"I love you too." He said back and then hung up the call.

He started up the scanner and after two hours it made quick work of capturing all their radio traffic and storing it on the hard drive. Thankfully they mentioned their names numerous times and even brought up the attacks that had occurred over year thus incriminating themselves, and proving the Reds and Blues were innocent. Washington was quick of setting up the system to put each specific recordings in too different folders, any mention about the Freelancers, Temples hatred for the UNSC, The terror attacks, and their plan to attack on the UNSC in the U.S., as well as their planned attack on the UEG capital in Sydney, Australia, they would all be categorized and once they were sorted, they would be anonymously sent to UNSC officials, thus clearing them of all crimes they were accused of.

It was a lot of work especially for one man, but he was able to get the job done and efficiently. One he was satisfied with the amount of data he was pulling he decided to get a look at the base and their defenses. Carolina wasn't kidding before, just from his first look he spotted the blues and reds army of zealots patrolling the beach and guarding the entrance with sniper towers, turrets, Warthogs, and he was sure the giant metal plates in the dirt were elevators for bringing in more heavy artillery up to the beach. These zealots were all idiots, but as long as Temple appealed to their fanaticism, they would fight like hell.

He took note of everything he saw and was ready to send another transmission when he spotted a dark figure in the shrubbery below. Not wanting to give away his position he quietly snuck around back to try to catch it from behind. While he was circling around thats when he spotted the ship that the Reds and Blues mention that delivered them to Grey's med station. The same ship that belonged to Locus. He saw the heavy prints in the dirt going through the clearing and then into the shrubbery where he was most likely hiding. He walked through the thick foliage until he spotted the dark figure again, hiding underneath the foliage and with a sniper barrel sticking out. "Locus?" He asked.

Immediately Locus rolled over and pulled a magnum, and took aim at the interloper. Washington returned the gesture by pulling out his magnum and taking aim. The two remained still with their weapons trained on each other, and with their fingers hovering over the trigger. After a few tense seconds, neither one took a shot. "Lets hold on now. I'm... well, I'm not the bad guy." Washington said. He even lowered the gun to prove his point. "Dr. Grey told us what happened."

Locus rested his gun and slowly climbed back up. "Hello agent Washington." He said. "I'm glad to see you survived. And Agent Carolina?"

"She's okay too." he answered. He noticed Locus's body physically relax as though he was afraid they wouldn't survive. The question remained, why would he be worried, actually why would he even care. "Grey managed to save both our lives, but I lost a kidney."

"Oh. I'm... sorry for your loss."

"Oh no its fine. Dr. Grey said I didn't really need it anyway." He said and then finally holstered his gun. Seeing that the situation had settled, Locus also holstered his weapon. "So now that pleasantries have been exchanged, what are you doing here?"

Locus turned toward the island and pulled out his Tac-Pad and handed it over to Washington. "I've been keeping track of the blues and reds movements. Written down all my observations." He said as they both moved and then ducked down into the thick foliage and watched the island in the distance.

"They've hunkered down pretty well. And well armed. Warthog, patrols, Sniper towers, Wolf-Spider turrets. Taking the beach would be difficult."

"And thats before they raise the alarms and start sending up tanks." Locus commented. "Did you spot the AA guns?"

"Two M71 guns. I'm sure they can be dealt with some Det. Charges." Washington then turned to Locus. "You know if someone were to camouflage themselves and sneak over there."

"That would still leave the Anaconda SAM turrets." Locus added. Washington admitted defeat. Taking those out would be even more difficult, leaving out an aerial attack.

They spent the next hour in relative silence, observing and taking notes on the enemy movements. They were sloppy and they found several potential openings for an attack, they would just need to plan a precision strike and have contingencies for if when things got out of hand. Locus never admitted to it openly, but he liked the idea of having a partner again. Even if said partner was more likely to kill him then he his previous one, agent Washington was more, patient, professional and methodical, attributes that Felix very much lacked. He didn't miss his old partner one bit.

Washington also had a difficult time admitting that working with locus was a change of pace then most of his previous partners, but not an unwanted one. Even back in project Freelancer he had to work with assholes he called friends, and if he was honest he appreciated the professionalism. Although his mind kept going to the island. They were armed to the teeth with high end military grade gear. Some stuff dated but still it was as impressive as it was disturbing. It seemed as though Temple and his gang had been working on this and prepping for years. Probably even back when he was still in Project Freelancer.

They counted over seventy soldiers. Twenty-five along the shore, more or less thirty up the beach, and fifteen more give or take guarding the entrance to the base. After about another hour Washington returned to his listening post and reported their findings. However he informed Carolina not to mention their meeting with Locus to anyone else. The people of Chorus still considered him a war criminal of course.

"[So, everything good on your end?]" Carolina asked. "[Is you know who giving you trouble?]"

"No not at all. We actually worked pretty well." Washington said. "It was actually kinda nice working with someone with a certain level of professionalism." He added.

"[Oh! Do I detect a candidate for your best man?]" Carolina asked followed by a laugh.

"Oh, hell no." He laughed.

They continued to laugh and joke about Locus being Washington's new best friend. They figured Caboose and Tucker would be mighty upset about that news. Aside from the fact that they still hadn't been told about the news of their engagement and Carolina's pregnancy. They would know eventually. They joked that maybe they would tell them long after they got married and Carolina gave birth to their daughter. They were still set on having a girl.

"[So like we would tell them about us, when she turned eighteen and joined red team.]" Carolina joked.

"Or more like, we're at Sarge's death bed, dying of old age and then, ' _oh and by the way this is our daughter_ _so-and-so. She's twenty-four_ '." he added.

"[You think Sarge will last another twenty years? I give it ten, tops.]" They laughed again. "[Alright, we need to get started on this plan of attack for tomorrow. I'll see you when you get back.]"

"Okay. We'll talk more then. I love you."

"[I love you too.]" They hung up the call.

Washington walked over and started dismantling his listening post, storing hard drives in the secure black boxes for Dylan and Jax to sift through for when he returned. He heard Locus walking by and walking toward his ship. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "I'm leaving. I've gave you what I knew, I believe thats all I could offer."

"Why not help us. We could use your help in the fight."

Locus turned around to face him this time. "I don't really expect you or your friends to want my help."

"Yeah, well that was before." Washington said and then began to approach him. He stopped with in arms reach of him. "I'm sure you, _overheard_ my conversation with Carolina. I think you know, about _us_."

Locus was silent. He didn't deny his knowledge, he just felt it was non of his business. "It might also have been mentioned. When I was still at Dr. Grey's Medical station."

"Well its true. Me and Carolina are supposed to be getting married, and we're gonna have a baby. And if it weren't for you, we'd all be dead." Locus didn't respond. He was certain that Washington had more to say. "You've done some sh*tty things to us in the past, sure it'll be hard to forget. But you saved our lives. More importantly you saved the lives of my soon-to-be wife and our baby. And to me, that far out weighs all the bad things you'd done before." He out stretched his hand to offer a handshake. "As for as I know, all is forgiven."

Locus just stared at his open hand for a moment. Washington's forgiving him was actually quite a shock to him. He never expected to be forgiven for anything he had done, and here was a former nemesis whom he tried to kill multiple times ready to forgive him. After a second more of hesitating he finally reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you, Agent Washington."

"And thank you for what you did for us. And I can assure you, once this is all over, I'll try and talk to Kimball about your situation." He said and went back to packing up his equipment.

Locus didn't move. This whole day, working with Washington had him thinking differently. In the short time they were together, he admitted to himself that they worked well and never once was the past ever brought up. After all he had done to him and his friends, Washington was willing to forgive him, because he saved someone he loved. He began question the whole idea of love. Was it worth holding on to. "Agent Washington, if you don't mind me asking, how did your relationship come about?"

Washington turned to him as he asked, and then got back to work. "That, thats a long story." He said. "She was my friend, but she was also important to me. I've always admired her. And after many years of working together, lots of pain and loss." He stopped for a minute thinking back the night it all happened. It first started off as a nice conversation between the two and then they kissed. Just out of the blue they kissed. "Honestly I don't know. It just clicked one night. We fell in love, I proposed, she said yes."

Locus thought for a moment on what he said. He remembered back when they fought at the Temple of Destruction back on Chorus. The way he and Carolina battled side by side, never once abandoning the other, as though they were lovers fighting their hardest for each other. Being in love was something he remembered. Remembered that feeling of having someone special in his life, having a real reason to fight for instead of a falsely dreamt up ideology such as resources, power, or money. He used to be in love once, but that was a long time ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Cronut, Bucky, and Loco were dead. The found Lorenzo's machine body dismembered and stripped apart, mostly likely for Temples super drill. Surge and Gene had been captured and were now in the Reds and Blues custody. The rest of the Red and Blue Zealot army was either dead or long gone. The attack on the island was a harsh and difficult endeavor especially for Washington and Carolina. Every fight they were in, every room, every corner, every step, Washington was right there beside her making sure she was safe from immediate danger. She would've called it over protective, after all, they had been in worse fights then this one in the past, but she was never pregnant back then. She was also afraid that any missed turn, anything too strenuous and any sensation of distress could potentially cause her to miscarriage. They had already risked and lost too much in their lives to lose the one good thing to happen in there lives. Nothing in this fight was worth potentially losing their baby.

They raided the island base which was only possible with Locus's discrete assistance. When they first arrived, Washington found a detonator hidden in the rocks along the shoreline. Said detonator detonated the explosives hidden around the bases defenses, destroying turrets, towers and the elevators so their heavy artillery was useless with no way of lifting them to the surface. From there and with the added assistance of the four lieutenants, taking the island was a simple task.

Temple had hauled ass off the island leaving the rest of his companions to the hands of the Reds and Blues and the Freelancers. They managed to disable Temples machine before it could fire into the earth. The only thing that was left was to hunt down Temple and make him pay for his crimes. He was running scared now to abandon his friends. He thought he was clever, believing he had escaped without being detected, however, once again thanks to Locus's intervention, Temple's Wasp was tagged with a tracker along with just about every other escape craft in the hanger. Temple was escaping the solar system and on course for Illinois's island world.

After making an anonymous call to the UNSC about the island, they left in pursuit of Temple. With the Condor's Slipspace capabilities, traveling to that system would would only take hours. The entire journey Carolina was on edge. She repeatedly kept tapping her knee with anticipation. Washington reached over and held her hand. She looked down to see his hand and then looked to face him. "We're gonna be okay." He said. She could see the smile behind his helmet. She gave a soft squeeze and smiled under her helmet.

It would be a couple of hours till they arrived to the island world they were previously at. Carolina removed her helmet, placing it in the seat next to her and Washington did the same. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a short nap. He put an arm around her wanting to hold her closely. He gave a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly closed his eyes to join her in a nap.

Hours later their ship came out of slip space and they arrived at the island world where they found Temples aircraft on the beach. They landed and quickly climbed out of the Condor weapons drawn and each taking aim toward the jungle before them. They slowly marched through the beach keeping an out out for the rogue Cobalt sim trooper, not wanting to get ambushed. Washington stayed in front of Carolina, shielding her and their baby incase they were to come under fire. Right now, top priority for him was protecting their baby.

"Everything seems clear." Sarge called out. His shotgun still raised toward the jungle along with the reds.

"All clear across the beach." Bitters called.

Caboose and Tucker ran over to the shack that sat at the beach and after a second they stepped out. "Nothing here." Tucker called out.

That must've meant that Temple was deep in the jungle. They would have to follow him into the jungle. He had a head start by a couple hours, he could've possibly set traps in the there somewhere.

"We're gonna need to split up into teams." Washington called out. "Reds, Blues, Lieutenants, Freelancers. Keep your guard up and an eye out. Temple is crafty." He said and the teams split up into different sections into the jungle. Arming the reporters with some spare SMGs, Washington had them protecting the Condor incase Temple came to steal it and leave them stranded. He would've wanted Carolina to stay as well but she refused to leave Washington alone. After sealing the hatch to the cabin Carolina and Washington entered the jungle.

Moving through the familiar foliage, the two Freelancers kept their weapons drawn and at alert. They decided to make there way toward the ruined down cabin somewhere in the middle of the jungle. "I kinda wished to stayed at the ship." Washington commented moving some of the branches so they could pass through.

"Enough with this Wash. I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'm useless!" She said.

"I'm not saying that Carolina. I just don't want anything to happen. To you or the baby." He said with a soft voice.

Carolina gave a soft sigh and then pushed some large leaves aside till the ruined cabin came to view. "Nothing's going to happen Wash. We're gonna make it out. All three of us." She said putting a hand over her belly. Washington smiled from her reassurance. They approached one of the doors to the cabin Carolina bracing beside the door and Washington with one hand on gun and the other on the door handle. So far they didn't hear anything. They still had to check the cabin just in case. "Sync?"

"Sync." They readied themselves. Weapons locked and loaded.

"Mark." Carolina said and Washington bursted through the door weapon drawn and Carolina followed behind him, weapon drawn and covering the other firing lane. The room was empty, just looked old and abandoned. "Clear."

"Clear."

They called and lowered their weapons, but kept their guard up at all times. The main room was all clear but there were still several more rooms to go. Although hesitant they decided to split up, carefully searching every room in case Temple had hidden some surprises. They exchanged several ' _All Clear_ 's as they moved from room to room until they eventually reunited back in the main room. "Upstairs all clear." Washington said.

"Same downstairs." Carolina said and then motioned for her radio. "This is Carolina, check in everyone." She called over their secure line.

"[ _This is Bitters, so far nothing to report._ ]" The Lieutenants sounded.

"[ _This is Dylan. We're still clear over here_. _Which is good, because I'm doubting Jax's ability with a gun_.]" Dylan voiced.

"[ _I'm telling you we could make the dankest joint ever._ ]"

"[ _Griff those are rotten tomatoes you dumbass._ ]" Red team seemed like they were okay.

"[ _Red Team is still clear over._ ]" Sarge said to cease any doubt. All that remained was Blue team who had yet to check in. They tried to hail them but there was only static.

"Tucker, Caboose, Doc, check in. Do you guys read?" Washington called over the radio with a worried tone. After a minute or so the radio sounded with Tucker speaking with a whisper.

"[ _we saw something move over in some cabin._ ]" Tucker whispered. "[ _we're gonna try and ambush them. Caboose go!_ ]"

"No. No. Tucker give us your position, we'll join..." Washington said but was caught by surprise when the door on the opposite bursted open and a blue soldier collapsed with the door. Then the teal soldier and purple medic followed behind him. Washington and Carolina aimed their weapons at the intruders until they realized who they were.

"HA HA! Surprise Mother Fu... oh its just you guys." Tucker said realizing it was them. "All clear." Tucker said in the radio to tell the others it was all clear.

"In my defense, I voted against this." Doc voiced.

Caboose got back onto his feet and too raised his weapon calling for the bad guys to surrender just like Tucker did before. It took him a few minutes to realize that hostiles were actually Carolina and Washington. It took him another minute and careful explaining that the two Freelancers were not the enemy and were still friendly. Tucker then dismissed Caboose by telling him he could go color on the papers that were sitting on one of the tables nearby. Tucker motioned to flip the light switch on till he realized that there was no power.

"What the f**k. Did they forget to pay the electric bill or something." Tucker said and flicker his helmet light on. He started looking around the old room seeing the decayed and molded wood, the abandoned furniture covered in dust and the air inside held a film of dust. "Sh*t this place a mess." He voiced.

As Tucker's light scanned the area Washington saw something as the beam passed by where Caboose stood. "Wait. Tucker." He called as he approached the blue soldier. Tucker responded by shining his light to the point of interest. The papers Caboose was getting ready to color on weren't ordinary papers, but something more authentic with the words _For Eyes Only_. He turned on his helmet light and shined on blueprints to a UNSC Orbital Platform. His eye focused on the name on the corner. _UNSC King Solomon_. "Carolina!" He called and she approached him quickly. Her eyes fell on the blueprints and her eyes widened. She recognized this station and the name, her mind began to flood with memories from when the two of them went on personal mission a couple weeks back. She remembered, when they encountered this station taken over by the enemy. She remembered they almost lost their lives. Washington almost lost his life. All for something pointless.

There were faded letters across the blueprint that read _DECOMMISSIONED_. One of the other files on the table read the the UNSC King Solomon was to be decommissioned from active duty, but went missing along with all its crew. Over one hundred lives gone. The date of its reported disappearance was only about a few weeks before they found it, under the control of insurrection. Or so they assumed. Washington and Carolina shared a look as though they came to the same conclusion. That Orbital Platform was taken over by Temple and his gang. This was their original plan of destroying the UNSC, before they took control of the station. Before Washington almost gave his life trying to divert it toward a nearby star.

Seeing all of this made them question just how far Temples reach was. How did he get these blueprints? How did he manage to capture the Orbital Platform to begin with? Was Charon somehow involved? Underneath some of the files there were another set of Blueprints of the UNSC HQ building and all its security and weapon systems. These should have been impossible to acquire. Someone, like Charon, had to be involved some how. How long had they been working on this? More so, after all this, how far was Temple willing to go to get his revenge?

The three soldiers, (not including Caboose), raised their weapons as they heard three gun shots go off in the distance, somewhere northwest. Their helmet radios blared with frantic calls. The Simmons and Grif yelled out to know what was going on while Sarge shouted at them for not following proper procedure. They were fine, but then they heard a frantic Jenson crying over the radio and the groans of wounded men. "[ _Bitters and Palomo are hit! They're wounded! Need Medical Attention!_ ]" She cried out over the radio. Their beacons pointed the two wounded lieutenants a quarter of a mile northwest from their position. Carolina order the blues to return to the Condor incase Temple went after their ship. The two Freelancers ran after the wounded.

* * *

Over in the Condor with the reporters, Jax had his SMG raised and aimed at the ramp waiting for it to open. He was scared, his gun shook in his hands as he waited for Temple to show up to try and steal it. If he saw that Cobalt soldier he was gonna open fire. Dylan was worried, more so about Jax's current state. She was worried he was gonna pull the trigger and shoot up the cabin at the slightest sound. "Jax?" She called. He didn't say anything. She slowly approached him and gently reached for his gun. "Relax. We're not in danger."

"Are you sure?" He said with a sense of fear in his voice. "The bad guy is out there. He could come in here any minute."

Dylan slowly began to lower his gun and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay. Don't worry. We're gonna be okay." She could hear his breathing was frantic. She had never seen him so frightened like this before, even when they were in the middle of a firefight with bullets coming at them, he only cared about getting those sweet shots and angles. Now he was panicking and scared, like he was going to die any second.

She put her hands on him and gently moved over to sit in one of the seats and took his gun away. He started rubbing his knees and breathing heavily from the suspense. So far they hadn't heard anything sense they checked in with Carolina. That was only ten minutes ago, but to him it felt like hours. Were the others okay? Did they find Temple? Were they dead? Was Temple coming after them next? He felt a hand on his shoulder try to comfort him but it did little to affect him.

"Jax look at me. We're gonna be okay. They're gonna get him before he can hurt anyone else." She said in a calm voice.

"Easy for you to say. I'm sure you seen all times of sh*t in the field as a reporter. But what can we do against a psycho who can use a gun." He said and started bobbing forward and backward like he as gonna lose it. "Have you even fired a gun?"

"I have." She said confidently. "My dad used to take me hunting with him when I was a kid. I'm a fairly decent shot." She said with much more confidence. But it was much more to try and comfort her panicked camera man. It wasn't working.

"Lets see, hunting as a kid. Trained soldier!" He said moving his hands up and down trying to measure the odds as to who could out shoot who. Temple or Dylan. As much as he liked her and wanted to believe her, he wasn't sure she could best him. "We're not gonna stand a chance. He's gonna kill everyone, then he's gonna come in here and kill you and then me. I haven't even had sex yet. I Haven't Even Made My First Blockbuster Yet! I'll Never Be Famous Director!"

He started spatting out non-sense of his hopes and dreams and how he'll never attain them. Dylan took her helmet off and reached over and put her hands on his helmet. "Jax." She said softly. She slowly began to remove his helmet and then placed it on the floor. He had bright youthful brown eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. He sat still starring at her as she starred back at him eye to eye. She was asian with dark black hair and tired hazel eyes. He'd never seen her without her helmet before. He'd also never been so close to her before. She had her hands to his face. "Jax. We're gonna be okay." She said softly "I'm not gonna let him hurt you." For another minute she just sat there starring into his eyes. She should've let him go by now. Maybe give him a pat on the shoulder. She wasn't sure why she didn't.

The moment was broken when they heard gunshots sound off in the distance. They both looked in the direction to the sound even their there wasn't a window. The shots sounded like them came from north or northwest. They could hear their helmet radios coming to life as the panicked sounds of their companions called over. Dylan walked over to the ships radio to listen, leaving jax to ponder what had just happened between them. He felt his heart beat faster, but he was sure it wasn't from the shots heard.

The ships radio came to life and Dylan heard that Bitters and Palomo were wounded. The Freelancers were on their way to assist and the Blues were returning to the Condor for added support. The Reds then called that they saw movement and heading traveling south. That must've been Temple. After she called Jax to check the ramp and exterior cameras, she called over the radio to confirm that they were still in the clear. Despite protests, Washington called over that Carolina had bolted in the direction where the reds believed they saw Temple without warning. He chased after her but she was fast. She hoped that the reds would be able to intercept and help before anyone else got hurt.

On a nearby terminal that had come to life Dylan saw a series of characters appearing as though it was being hack into. Then appeared a message board with an anonymous host under the handle _Mr. Reach_. After starring at the monitor for a moment a message appeared.

 **Mr. Reach: _I can help._**

After pondering for a response Dylan just typed in, curious and confused.

 **Guest 1: _Who are you?_**

 **Mr. Reach: _A friend._ **

Over in the cabin Jax starred out the window of the ramp wondering about what had recently happened between him and Dylan. She had never spoken to him like that. She'd never looked at him like that. She'd never touched him like that. He could still feel the sensation her fingers left on his cheeks. His faced burned red for moment and he scoffed at himself. It was ridiculous to think she cared about him, even a little bit. She was a married woman and his boss. She probably didn't see him as anymore as her camera man. He doubted if she even saw him as a friend, let alone a perhaps something more.

A knock on the ships ramp woke him from his train of thought. It was probably Tucker, Doc and Caboose. He hit the switch and the ramp went down and the two blues walked in. Just as they did Dylan walked out of the cockpit grabbing her helmet and heading outside. "I'm going out there. I think I have an idea." She said as she walked past Jax. He reached out and held her hand before she was gone. She turned around starring into his brown eyes again.

"Be carful." He said with a hint of worry. She just nodded, letting go of his hand and walking out as she stepped off the ship.

* * *

Carolina ran through the thick foliage after hearing of Temples whereabouts. After seeing the wounded Bitters and Palomo lying on the ground with their friends trying to help them, her blood boiled and she bolted after him. Washington tried to stop her but she didn't listen. She ran passed trees, leapt over fallen logs, slid under branches and ran faster south. She was angry. Temple had just wounded two of her friends. She needed to stop him.

As she ran through she felt a tear fall down her cheek as her mind began to ask questions. What if they had split up? What if Washington had gone off on his own? What if Temple had got to him? What if he got lucky? She couldn't imagine if Washington got hurt again. If Temple had found him he certainly would have finished him off. She would've been left alone and their baby would've grown up with her father. She couldn't let that happen. Thats why she ran off alone. She didn't want to risk Washington getting hurt again, not after last time.

As she ran and was trapped in her mental torment, she didn't spot the large aqua hump lying in the dirt. Running at full speed, her feet collided with the object and tripped over it crashing into some trees. She slammed her hand into the dirt angry that she wasn't paying attention. She turned around to what it was that faltered when she Illinois body. She got up and walked over, kneeling over him and pressing her fingers to his neck. She didn't feel anything but she did hear him snoring. He was probably passed out drunk.

Just as she got back to her feet She heard a shotgun pump behind her. She slowly stood straight and raised her arms in the air. She turned around and there stood Temple with a shotgun in his hands. He slowly approached her, keeping his weapon trained on her. "Toss it." he said. She reached over and grabbing her rifle off her back and tossed it aside and then she did the same with her Magnum. "Lets go for a walk." He said and directed her toward the beach.

The walked silently until their boots made it to sand. Carolina looked hoping anyone of her friends was around but found nothing. She was alone. "All alone." Temple said. "No one in sight to help you. And to think I thought you were done with the whole solo deal."

"You don't have to do this. Just surrender." Carolina tried to reason with him but she felt the barrel of the weapon prod her back. "I'm serious. You'll be treated fairly, and stand before a court. You can give your side of the story."

"I don't care about that." He said. "I just want you and those others f**ks to pay for what you'd done."

Carolina finally stopped and turned around and stared at Temple with determination. " _What I've done_. What about you! How many people have you senselessly killed!?"

Temple snapped his shotgun up, ready to pull the trigger. "F**k you! You have no idea what I or any of my friends have been through!"

"Friends? You call them your friends? You abandoned them! Bucky, Loco, and Cronut are dead!" Temple pumped his shotgun again to further intimidate her. She stood her ground. "I've lost a lot too, friends, family. I didn't start a war against the UNSC."

"CAROLINA!" They heard a shout and saw Washington run out of the jungle, weapon drawn and aimed at Temple. "Put it down Temple!" He demanded.

"You first!" Temple said pointing his gun at him and then maneuvering it toward Carolina again. Washington shook. Seeing Carolina in danger made him worry. He wasn't sure if he would shoot her or not.

"Wash. Please." Carolina said turning to him. After a moment of hesitation Washington tossed his rifle and stood by his soon-to-be-wife.

Temple relaxed a bit more but he still kept a firm grip on his weapon. His eyes moved between the two agents standing behind him. He noted how Washington stood in front of Carolina like he was trying to protect her. "You could just walk away man. This has nothing to do with you. You should know how much pain she's caused, she left my friends kid without a father! This is between me and her."

Washington stood his ground, reaching over and holding Carolina's hand. He could feel her hand shaking. "Not gonna happen. I told her before, I would never abandon her again. If you wanna get to her, you'll have to get through me first." He felt her grip tighten around his hand.

"Fine." He said lifting the shotgun. "I guess I'll have to kill you first."

"And you'll do the same thing!" Carolina spoke up which surprised all three. "You kill him then your no different for leaving a kid fatherless!" She scolded.

"Carolina!" Washington didn't expect to hear her share something as personal as this with the enemy. Carolina said nothing but stepped forward finally standing up against him.

"If you kill him, then I'll be forced to kill you. Either way my baby would be left without her father!" She said.

Temples hands shook. He wasn't expecting this. No. This couldn't be true, she was lying. She was just using this as a distraction and to prolong her death. She was lying, just like everyone else in the UNSC. They were all liars. "No!" He said lifting the weapon yet again trying desperately to keep the weapon steady. "Your a liar. A f**king liar! Theres no way you'd..."

At that Carolina removed her helmet so they could all see her face. She had streaks down her cheeks and her eyes were red. "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying!" She demanded.

Temple was silent. He took the moment to look into her eyes. They were filled with guilt, sadness, and fear. Guilt because of the pain she caused others. Sadness because of all the loss she endured. Fear of losing the only good things in her life. Washington and their baby. And throughout their exchange, Washington stood by her side holding her hand. He had left them wounded and dying before. Why would he want to come back and defend her. Especially after she almost got him killed. How could someone like her gain such loyalty.

"This doesn't have to be this way." They all heard the reporter's voice as she cautiously approached the scene from the west. "What happened to you Mark? You used to be a good man." Temple started snapping between the agents and then the reporter. He was confused by her question. What would she know about him. She didn't know anything about him. "You told me about your friend Biff. Do you really think he would have wanted this?" She asked accusingly.

Temple's eyes widened as he moved toward her. She stood her ground undeterred by the gun. "Shut up you! What are you even doing here!? You have your story now get lost before something bad happens!"

From the east their heard another rifle ready as Tucker and Caboose approached. "Drop it asshole!" Tucker called out. "Also congrats guys." He said toward the couple.

"Shut it! All of you shut up! She's going to suffer." Temple yelled.

"Like I'm sure Genevieve did." Dylan added again. "If you cared so much about your friend, then why did you abandon his girlfriend in her time of need?" Temple snapped at her with his finger close to the trigger.

"SHUT UP!"

"You could've been there for Genevieve, been there for her son. Old uncle Mark. Instead you created this whole conspiracy, and for what? So you could get _YOUR_ revenge!?" Dylan said.

Temple fired a shot in the air, now enraged by. He aimed his shotgun straight at Carolina his finger ever so closer to the trigger. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! She killed my best friend! She, along with those UNSC f**ks ruined our lives! Because thats what they do! They deserve to die!"

From the west once again, behind Dylan came Jax and Sarge brandishing their weapons, locked and loaded and aimed toward Temple. "Drop the gun you dirty blue!" Sarge threatened. He panicked, with his weapon waving from group to group unsure as to who he was going to shot. This only angered him more. How could someone as evil as Carolina have people who cared about her. She was partly responsible for their misery too. They should've been eager to join him, but instead they stood by her side.

Carolina stepped forward arms up trying to finally diffuse the situation. "Temple please. Lets end this. No one else needs to get hurt." She said with genuine sympathy. She stood right in front of the barrel of the weapon unafraid of what he would do. The weapon in his hands shook unable to pull the trigger, but at the same time unable to let go his hatred.

"Think about Genevieve. Think about Biff's son." Dylan added, trying hopefully to get through him.

Carolina reached out to grab the gun from him. She wasn't planning on tearing it away, instead she hoped that he would surrender it willingly. "You need to learn to let go. I'm sure Genevieve can help you move on." She said hopeful. "Just like how Wash helped me."

Temple finally gave a heavy sigh and lowering his head, he surrendered his weapon. Carolina took it and walked back to stand beside Washington. As she finally made it beside him, she let out the breath she was holding in. Washington wrapped in arm around her, now that they were safe.

Temple looked around seeing everyone relax now that the situation was diffused. Everyone around was glad that they were safe and that Carolina was out of danger. She had friends that cared about her. And now she was having a baby. They would all be happy once they returned home, while he sat in a cell. Looking up seeing the two Freelancers happy filled him with rage. "You don't deserve to be happy." He said causing all eyes to go to him now. Washington instinctively moved to protect her. "You don't deserve any of it!" he shouted as he grabbed the magnum to his side and to aim at the agents. As he pulled the trigger he was tackled down by Grif and Simmons who leapt from out of the jungle. The shot rang out and Jax ran to cover Dylan and then he cried in pain. Dylan cried out as he collapsed to the ground from being shot.

The two Freelancers ran to their side as Dylan held the pained and panicked Jax. He groaned and held onto his side where he was shot. "Jax. Jax!" Dylan called. "Your gonna be okay! I Promise your gonna be okay!" Dylan said sounding more scared then she'd ever felt.

Washington kneeled beside the wounded man trying to prop him up to see the damage. "How bad does it hurt?" He asked. "Do you feel anything?"

"It burns like hell! Damn it I've never been shot before!" He said. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" He kept repeating. Dylan clutched his hand tightly as though affirming that he wouldn't.

"You not gonna die Jax. I promise." She said, her voice breaking. She promised him before that she wasn't going to let Temple hurt him. And now he was shot.

After a minute of examining, Washington didn't see any blood. The exit wound was small and he wasn't bleeding out. "The bullet went through clean. You'll be okay, just need to get patched up." He said.

Dylan gave a sigh of relief. "You hear that Jax. Your gonna be okay."

Jax started to laugh. His wound still hurt but h was glad he was gonna be okay. "Wow. Todays been crazy. No ones ever gonna-" He passed out. Dylan stayed by his side not moving and not saying anything.

There was a silence that hung above them all. "Dylan." Carolina said. "Thank you for that." She looked her way and nodded and then turned back to Jax.

"How did you know all that? About Temple?" Washington asked.

"I didn't."

* * *

It was hours later Temple had been locked up and the wounded had been cared for. Mission was accomplished and everyone was safe and sound for the most part. However, after the long and painful days they spent on this mission and having several close calls, everyone decided it wouldn't hurt to have at least the day to themselves. Everyone stripped off their armor and were in their civilian clothes and were just enjoying their time in the sun. After their long journey, they could use a break.

Dylan sat beside Jax on a log on the beach. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She looked at his young face and then to his patched up wound. She felt her heart stop when he passed out, but Carolina and Washington reassured her that it was just from shock. He woke up two hours later. She couldn't forgive herself. It was her fault that he got shot. He was hurt protecting her. Without thinking she reached out and touched his patch which made him flinch.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Dylan! Ow."

"Sorry." She said. "Its just..." She was quiet. His youthful eyes on her tired ones. "Thank you. For saving me." She said.

Jax cheeks turned a bit red. He smiled. "It, its no problem. I just didn't want you getting hurt." He said. She said nothing in response. She really wasn't sure what to do next or if she was supposed to do something next. She reach and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After the short surprise had subsided she stood up and went for a walk on the beach, leaving Jax red.

Down along the beach Carolina and Washington sat quietly together hand in hand. They saw the whole thing happen between the reporters. "Wow." Carolina voiced.

"Awkward." Washington chimed in. They then started looking around where the rest of their friends were. Caboose, Donut and Doc were building sand castles, Sarge was do some jogs along the beach with Andersmith and Bitters, Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Illinois (who was passed out drunk again), were sunbathing and Jensen and Palomo were making out by the jungle.

"We've made some interesting friends." Washington said.

Carolina giggled in agreement. Non of these people on the beach would make an ideal friend to her, and yet they were. She was wholly content in calling them all her friends. How the times had changed. She turned back to face the sunset, watching as another day was coming to an end. Tomorrow another would begin and hopefully their new lives would too. She took a deep breath thinking about what Washington had told her weeks ago before they started this journey and she smiled that it finally had come to an end.

Washington wrapped an arm around her and she rested on him without question. "Can we get married now?" Washington asked.

Carolina smiled and laughed. She reached up and kissed within full view of everyone. Keeping the secret no longer mattered anymore. She wad getting sick and tired of hiding it too. "Lets get married then." She said with a wide smile.

Washington kissed her again and hugged her closer. It was now coming. The day they'd been waiting for was coming soon and they were excited. And soon enough they would have a baby girl. They were sure it would be a girl. They were gonna have a family and happy. Finally "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and closed her eyes. She no longer had to dream about their future. About going home, their life as a married couple, or their baby. Those days were coming. They were just around the corner."Lets go home."


	10. Epiloge

**Epiloge**

* * *

She stared at the computer seeing the message that sat on her screen uncertain about what to do next. Carolina received an email a few days ago and only just now opened it to find an audio file from a mysterious messenger. When she opened and played the file she heard the voice a dead man she thought to have let go so long ago. She clicked to play the message again, hearing the dead mans voice once again.

 _[This is Foxtrot Twelve. Transmitting to any and all Freelancer frequency, if anyone is out there please respond._ _Son of a bitch. This is Agent New York of Project Freelancer, please, if anyone is out there please respond. We've been drifting in space for who knows how long, some one please respond.]_

She closed her eyes trying to process what she had just heard. It was the same transmission she heard from the first time several months ago, back when they were still living on the moon. she took a deep breath contemplating her next move. They were supposed to move on. She was married now, she was having a baby soon, they were supposed to be starting their new life. There was still a small part of her that wanted to believe that her friend was still alive. A smaller part that wanted to go follow this trail.

No. Not again. The last time she followed this wild goose chase she almost lost Washington. She wasn't willing to go through that again. The only thing she cared about was right now. She took a deep breath moved her cursor and deleted the email and the file. "Good-Bye York." She said. She always hated good-byes but this was important. Saying her good-bye was her way of finally moving on. York was in the past and now she could focus on her future with Washington.

She finally shut her computer down and stood up from her desk and started making her way down the stairs of their new home. Before she could even take the first step she had to stop and take a breath as she felt a pained sensation in her belly. She put her hand on the rails to keep herself balanced. "Hey, hey Carolina." She saw Washington at the bottom of the staircase. Seeing her struggle he went up to help her down. "Lets take it slow. Don't worry I got you." He said as they slowly went down stairs together.

"Wash relax." She gave a soft giggle. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." She said as she felt another wave of pain. She took another deep breath waiting for the sensation to pass. "I swear this baby is trying to kill me." She said.

"Don't say that." Washington said with a smile and rubbed his wife's belly. "She would never want to do that to you." He said.

Carolina smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and also started rubbing her belly. They finally made it downstairs and then made it through their large backyard where everyone else was waiting. They stepped outside and their waiting for them was all there friends. The Reds and Blues, Jax and Dylan, Dr. Grey and Kimball. They were all here together celebrating yet another victory and decided to have a get together/cook out.

Four months ago they finally brought down and arrested Temple and his conspiracy to take down the UNSC. After they returned to civilization they turned him over to UNSC officials as well as all the evidence linking the attacks to Temple and his conspirators, courtesy of Washington, Locus, Dylan and Jax as well as testamonies from Serge and Gene. After a few hours of reviewing the evidence, the UNSC officials finally declared the case against the Reds and Blues null and void and they were free to go. Temple was taken away and stood trial and now, after four months of trial, Temple was finally found guilty for murder in the first and second degree, destruction of military property and terrorism and sentenced three consecutive life sentences with no chance of parol.

After hearing the news the gang decided it was a good reason to celebrate and here they were all together. The Reds were over at the grill debating on the best way to cook, Tucker was lounging around on the bench against the house with a beer in his hand, Caboose was trying his best to chop wood for making a bonfire, Dylan and Jax were sitting together with some drinks in hand and Dr. Grey was with Kimball who was introducing her to the girl who was with her. Carolina remembered the nervous little girl as J.D.

Tucker was the first to welcome them by raising his beer toward them. Everyone else gave their greetings while Dr. Grey walked over to them welcoming them both and wanting to see how Carolina was doing with her pregnancy. "Hey guys. So everything's going well? Not feeling anything unnatural?"

"Well, I swear my baby wants to kill." Carolina answered. "Other then that we're fine." She finished with a rub to her belly.

Dr. Grey smiled and gave a little clap. "Everything's going okay. I'm just happy you guys are having a baby."

The couple smiled at their friends excitement. They were excited too. In just a few more weeks they were going to have a baby. That day was finally coming and very soon. Speaking of children, the two noticed that J.D. was currently standing beside Caboose as he examined the wood cutting axe in his hand. They felt obligated to ask about her situation. They could see she had a bit of a look of sadness on her. "Hey, so how is J.D.? She seems a bit upset." Carolina asked.

Grey turned to the child and lost a bit of light in her, seeing the sad little girl. "Yeah. A while back we tried seeing her dad in prison, but it didn't turn out so well." She said and then turned back to her friends who now seemed shocked. "Oh nothing like that. Its just, she was excited to see him, but then they said we couldn't see him. She was really sad about it."

Carolina and Washington looked over at the child. They felt sad for her. They didn't like the idea that her dad was in prison, but they still didn't like seeing her sad. "Well, I mean he's in prison for something. Maybe its for the best."

Dr. Grey gave a sigh, and looked back J.D. "Her dads not a bad man. I know him, he's a really good guy. He should be getting out today so I'll probably bail early and go get him. Maybe you can meet you him and you'll see." She said.

Dr. Grey then walked over to go be with J.D. who was now standing beside Caboose's fully built bonfire. J.D. was tossing in a few twigs hoping that this would help with the fire.

"Wow nice work Caboose." Washington said.

"Thanks we did good work." Tucker said.

"You didn't do anything." Carolina said.

"Didn't I?" Tucker responded. J.D. turned to the couple and nodded that he didn't do anything as sh tossed another twig.

Washington and Carolina walked over to the reds who were still trying to figure out the grill. On a nearby table were cold sets of burger patties, chicken, beef, hot dogs and veggie kabobs. Looking at all of it, they were getting real hungry and excited for the food to be cooked.

"So hows it going over here?" Washington asked. Eyeing the grill which seemed to be making no progress.

"This baby should be fully functioning by the end of the day." Sarge said. "Maybe tomorrow morning."

"Can you guys make go any faster. Kinda got a hungry baby over here." Carolina added.

Grif snapped at the married couple as he worked through an instruction manual on the properties of operating a grill. "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THATS HUNGRY!" He snapped at the pregnant woman. She put her hands on her belly as though trying to cover her baby's ears. "Give me a second I'll get it working in a minute I swear."

Just then they heard police sirens in the distance. Everyones gaze followed the source of the sound as it grew louder and then quieted down as it came and passed. They weren't entirely sure what that was about but soon enough they the attention of those at the grill were called to Grif's hand being burned. "AH! F**k It!" He cried out and then shrieked when he turned to see the stranger standing beside him who appeared out of nowhere.

All eyes at the grill were now at the stranger who was working the grill. "Hey watch the language. There children here." The nonchalant and calmed tone of voice brought the eyes of the Freelancers to him and they went wide.

"Oh my God." Washington said seeing his old friend again that he hadn't seen in years. "Mitch?"

Michigan wasn't paying attention. He focused his attention on the grill which was being poorly attended to by the Reds. "Have any of you even touched a grill?" he said and then shoved them aside. "Let me handle it, I can save this."

"Mitch!" Carolina said which finally got his attention. He walked over the two and greeted them. Carolina hugged her old friend. "Mitch hey. Its good to see you."

"Like wise." Michigan said. "And I see you _three_ are doing well." Referring to Carolina's belly. They smiled and Carolina put her hands on her belly again. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. We can't wait. Its a girl, just like we wanted." Carolina said.

Michigan smiled at seeing his friends good fortune. He always knew they would be happy together, and was glad they were happy with their new lives. "Thats swell. And speaking of girl." He said just as the little six year old girl darted across the yard and ran into Michigans arms with the biggest smile on her face. He bent down and brought her into his arms. "Hey there J.D.. I'm so happy to see you." He said greeting his daughter who he hadn't seen in months.

Carolina and Washington starred in amazement seeing the sad little girl make a complete 180, turning to complete joy. Michigan stood back up to face his friends again. "I'm sure you've met by now. Guys this is my daughter J.D." He then turned to her. "These are some good friends of mine."

They talked for another minute until Carolina began to experience more contractions again, only this time it felt worse. Washington walked her over to a nearby bench so she could rest. After taking a moment the pain subsided but she was starting to get tired and stayed sitting down. "You feeling okay now?" Washington asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it passed. Thanks." She said.

"Okay good. I'm gonna go help Mitch with the food." He said and then leaned to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied with a smile and watched her husband walk over to help with the grill.

Carolina stayed on the bench and watched the yard. Here she with her husband and with all her friends here together and the return of an old friend. She was going to have her baby soon, they couldn't be happier with their circumstances. They were finally enjoying their retired life.

J.D. walked over to Carolina with a bottle of water which Carolina gladly accepted. The little girl pointed at her large belly with question. "Oh. No, I'm not fat, this is just my baby." She said with a smile. J.D. frowned feeling bad, not wanting to say that she was fat by mistake. Carolina smiled at her and patted on the seat beside her to sit down. "It okay sweetie. Don't be so worried, we're all okay here. She's kicking, would you like to feel?" Carolina asked. J.D. stopped frowning and then nodded. She put her hands to her belly pressed her ear to it. She could feel the baby's light kicks against her face which made her smile. She pulled away smiling at both her and the baby. "She's going to be a sweet little girl just like you." She said which made her smile. "Don't worry when she gets a little bigger, we'll let you come over and play with her as much as you'd like. How does that sound?" J.D. smiled. She very much liked the idea of having a friend.

The baby was due only in a few weeks and they were excited. They had thought of a couple names. Carol, Julie... Allison. But there was one that Carolina liked. She always liked the name Emma.


	11. Bonus Epiloge

**Bonus Epiloge**

* * *

Carolina stirred awake in the middle of the night. She the nightmare again, the same nightmare she had the last time. Seeing her old self screaming and berating Washington pained her so much. She couldn't even imagine saying those things to him, but hearing her voice spout those things really struck her. She climbed out of bed feeling her throat dry, she decided to go downstairs to grab a glass a water.

She quietly moved downstairs not wanting to disturb anyone in the house. Passing she saw her two guests sleeping in the living room, J.D. was sleeping on the couch and Michigan was sleeping on the floor beside her. She smiled seeing the two sleeping soundly. She never really expected her friend to be a father, but at the same time it wasn't really surprising. He was just that kind of person.

After passing through the living room she entered the kitchen and quickly drank herself a glass of water. The water quenched her thirst but she still felt shaken from the nightmare. She walked back upstairs careful to not disturb two. She returned to the second floor and headed toward the bathroom wanting to wash her face from the disturbing nightmare. After running the water under her hands she splashed the water to her face. After closing her eyes for a second, she opened them to stare at her reflection. She looked tired. Tired and old. She hadn't realized just how old she looked. So many years of war and combat and struggle took its toll on her, and yet she kept on fighting and fighting. She gave a deep sigh realizing how foolish she was. She took off her shirt, leaving on her bra and starred at her body, all the scars that all over her body from fight after fight after fight.

There was one that stood out the most. Her most recent one, she ran her fingers across the scar that ran along her abdomen from where they cut. It was her own foolish mistake. She wasn't paying attention, thought everything was going well and she almost lost everything. The scar was a reminder of it all. She closed her eyes remembering the frantic voices of the doctors saying that had to cut her open, saying it was the only way to survive. The years of conflict and the augmentation she endured to become the super soldier she was, had taken its toll on her body drastically. She had never been so scared in her life. She gave a deep sigh wanting to forget that horrifying moment.

She stepped out of the bathroom, but before she went back to bed she made another turn and headed for the room down the hall to another room. She carefully opened the door and crept in side slowly approaching the crib. She looked inside and a smile appeared on her face seeing the tiny baby still sound asleep in her crib, surrounded by any army of penguins. They named her Emma, and she loved penguins. Carolina gently reached over and softly touched her nose, she had the cutest little nose, but her disturbance stirred the infant. The baby started to whine and wiggle in her crib wanting to find out her dared disturb her slumber. Carolina quickly picked her up and began to whisper in her ear.

"shh shh shh. its okay baby. its just mommy. its okay." She whispered and gave her a little kiss on the ear. The baby stopped and then went back to sleeping her mothers arms. Carolina smiled feeling the warm heartbeat of her baby girl against her chest and hearing her little snores as she slowly began to fall asleep. The doctors had to deliver her through a C-Section, Carolina feared that there was something wrong or that maybe she did something wrong during her pregnancy. It turned out the baby was perfectly healthy and there were no problems. She was only a month old and she was already accustomed to sleeping all day and all night. Feeling just how warm she felt against her chest Carolina smiled more thanking whatever God that existed for given her this precious child, for giving her this life. Being married to the man she loved and now having Emma here in her arms, everything seemed perfect for once.

She gave Emma one last kiss on her forehead and gently placed her back in her crib before whispering, "i love you so much Emma. i love you so so much baby." Emma only gave a soft moan as though acknowledging her mother message and went back to sleep.

Carolina returned to her room and climbed back into bed ready to finally go back to sleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "You need to leave her alone. You can't keep bothering Emma while she's sleeping." Washington whispered.

She smiled feeling his warm embrace surround her. "I know I know, but I love her so much. She so cute when she's sleeping." She said whispering back.

She felt Washington give her a kiss right behind her ear. "Your cute when your sleeping." He whispered and gave her another kiss. "Which isn't very often."

Carolina giggled at his remark turning around to face him. "Oh f**k you. Your not that great to look at yourself." She remarked.

"Oh please. We both know you only married me because I'm good looking." He said back.

Carolina smiled and giggled again. This time she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. The quiet moments like these together were always ones she wished she could've experienced back then in the old days, but she savored every moment she had with him. She thought of it as making up for lost time. After she finally pulled away from his lips she rested on him ready to go back sleep. "I love you." She whispered. "i love our baby, our life."

Washington brought her into his arms and closed his eyes to sleep as well. "I love you. I love Emma too." He said kissing her again and then was falling asleep. "I'm sure she'll grow up to disappoint us eventually."

Carolina giggled one last time and whispered, "i hope not. that be coming from your side." before falling back to sleep.


End file.
